


Bite Down

by WriterJunkie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Modern Era, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterJunkie/pseuds/WriterJunkie
Summary: Ready to start the next chapter of her life with Clarke, Lexa didn't think she would find herself in another society that would turn her world upside down.





	1. Part I

“You seem anxious.” Bellamy said, glancing over the brim of his surgical mask.

Clarke looked at him with a raised brow then back down at the medical slab between them. Her hands covered in thick blue rubber gloves and curled at the edge of the slab less than an inch away from the body below her. Clarke _s_ aw Monty, over Bellamy's left shoulder, seated in the break room with the door open and blinds drawn up, finishing his tuna sandwich in one hand on his cellphone in his right hand.

“Really? While we're about to do an autopsy?” Clarke said.

Bellamy shrugged. It wouldn't be the first time.They've had mundane conversations while working on a body. The years spent in the morgue would be dull if they didn't find ways tokeepthemselves sane during the long hours. Monty liked to rant about games, movies, and occasionally local news, while Bellamy had been curious about the lives of his workmates.

“I mean, it's kind of hard to ignore. You've been giddy for the past four weeks.” Bellamy said. “I'm guessing things are going well with the married life?”

Clarke scoffed.

“As if I'd talk about that with you.” She said.

Bellamy chucked, saying, “You know what I mean.”

Clarke couldn't stop from grinning.

“Yes, the procedure is working this time.” Clarke said. “Now let's finish this before lunch.” “You got it boss.” Bellamy said, picking up his scalpel. Clarke clicked on the recording mic above them.

***

“Clarke, phone call.” Monty said, standing in the her office doorway. “It's Lexa.”

Clarke closed the manila folder on her desk. Bellamy returned with both their lunch orders in hand.

“Oh, Lexa?” He teased.

She nudged him on his arm with her elbow as he entered her office. She moved her folders aside before he dropped the bag down on her desk. He smiled, walking out and closing the door.

“Thanks Monty.” Clarke said, picking up her phone.

“Have you found out the results yet?” Lexaasked.

Clarke laughed, placing the phone between her face and shoulder. She opened herbrown paper bag.

“It's only been five weeks since the insemination, Lexa.” Clarke said. “I'll need to wait a few days before hearing from the doctor.”

“So, it's possible then?” Lexa said.

“You're eager.” Clarke said.

She understood Lexa's concern. It wasn't the first time they've gone through the procedure. And

the first two failed attempts were hard on both of them. The longer it took for it to work the less chance they had of a success rate. Lexa's eagerness was just a front to hide her fear.

“Clarke, what if it didn't – ”

“It'll work this time.” Clarke said.

There's a comforting silence between them. Clarke's words were enough to settle Lexa down. She took out a clear plastic container, containing her pad thai.

“I love you Clarke.” Lexa said.

Clarke smiled.

“Me too.” She fished out her utensils from the bag. “I have to go, but I'll see you tonight, okay? Oh and don't forget, tomorrow is – ”

“Your mother's Christmas party. I know Clarke. You've been reminding me this entire week.” Lexa laughed.

It had been an event Clarke had been looking forward to once Lexa had finally been given the chance to have a day off on Christmas Eve. Abby had been just as happy once she heard Lexa would be able to attend this time. Insisting they come and spend the night for Christmas Day to open gifts and their traditional Christmas breakfast.

“And you're going to help me make the pie, right?” Clarke said.

“Of course, I did promise. ” Lexa said.

“I'll see you tonight.” Clarke said, hanging up.

***

“Clarke?”

Stirring, Clarke squinted as the blare of the TV screen flickered through the living room. She stretched, yawning and blinking a few times to adjust. Lexa stood in front of her, still in her EMT jacket and her hair tied up into a ponytail.

“Lexa?” She whispered.

Lexa smiled, rubbing a hand on Clarke's shoulder before dipping down to kiss her. Clarke sighed, pulling the blanket on her lap up to her shoulders and shivered. Lexa stroked her cheek and glanced back at the kitchen table.

“I'm sorry I missed dinner.” Lexa said. “We had another call and I didn't expect it to take this long.”

She gave a small kiss to Clarke's forehead before stepping back. Clarke pushed the blanket aside. She clicked off the TV before following Lexa to their bedroom. She let out another yawn.

“I know, you can't predict these things. I put the leftovers in the fridge for you.” Clarke said.

Lexa removed her jacket, hanging in in the closet when Clarke entered the bedroom. She slipped off her boots and Clarke pulled back the quilt to their bed. She stretched her arms upward, cringing as she felt tension in her neck.

“You shouldn't have slept on the couch.” Lexa said, tossing her boot in the closet and in the way of removing her other one. “It isn't good for your back.”

Clarke sighed, putting her arms down.

“I have a hard time sleeping without you in bed.” She said.

Clarke settled into bed. Dozing off as she heard Lexa move through the room. She fell asleep as the start of the shower sounded from the hall.

***

Lexa fumbled her way through the hallway, groggy and yawning. The sweet aroma of coffee whiffing through the kitchen. Clarke leaned against the counter, a cup in hand.

“Finally, you're awake.” She said. “I made breakfast.”

She handed Lexa a cup as she rounded the kitchen island and pointed to a plate of pancakes in front of her. Lexa placed a kiss on her cheek.

“You're the best.” Lexa said, taking a sip of her coffee first.

“Since you decided to sleep in until noon I went out and got the ingredients.” Clarke said.

Lexa frowned.

“I – ”

“I know, you've been taking long shifts today since the other EMTs have taken their Christmas

vacation early.” Clarke said.

Lexa cut into her stack of pancakes and said, “Well, I at least remembered to wrap the gifts

while you were at work.”

Clarke finished the last of her oatmeal and went to wash the dishes.

“We have a few hours to make the pie and then get ready for tonight.” Clarke said. “Oh, and I

have outfits we can wear together too.”

Lexa raised a brow.

“Oh?” She said.

“You'll see when we get ready.” Clarke said. Clarke put the dishes on a drying rack and pulled out pans from underneath the island.

***

“I'm not wearing this.” Lexa said.

Clarke sat on their bed, grinning as she waited for Lexa to remerge from the bathroom.

“Come on, it's not that bad.” She said, holding back a laugh.

“You have got to be kidding me, Clarke.” Lexa said.

“It's a family tradition. Where's your holiday spirit, Lexa?” Clarke said.

“I'm not leaving this bathroom.”

Clarke laughed. “Oh quit being dramatic. Come out, let me see.”

There's a pause between them. Clarke tilted her head.

“Lexa?”

“Fine, promise you won't laugh.” Lexa said.

Clarke giggled.

“I'm serious Clarke. Or...no sex for a week.” Lexa said.

Clarke let out another laugh.

“We both know you'd be the first to put out.”

Lexa scoffed.

“That is offensive. I've – ”

“Alright, I won't laugh.” Clarke said.

The bathroom door opened and steadily Lexa entered the bedroom with a scowl on her face. Clarke bit her bottom lip to hold in a laugh but she couldn't stop grinning. Lexa looked at her, her hands awkwardly in her pockets. She wore a red and green sweater with a large fluffy cat in the front. Clarke let out a small squeak as she tried to hold in another laugh. Lexa's eyes narrowed at her into a glare.

“I'm not...you look...adorable.” Clarke said.

“I knew I shouldn't have agreed this year.” Lexa said. “You're laughing.”

“I'm not.” Clarke said, bitting back her smile.

She stood, pulling Lexa toward her by the belt buckle of her pants. Clarke stroked a piece of

brown hair from Lexa's cheek and kissed her.

“You look amazing, hideous sweater and all, I swear.” Clarke said, giving Lexa another quick

kiss. “Now, let's finish getting ready. The party starts in an hour.”

They went back into the bathroom, Lexa went to pick up her clothes left on the bathroom floor

and Clarke sorted through the drawers to apply her makeup. Her lipstick rolled on to the ground and Clarke picked it up and braces herself against the counter as a wave of nausea hit her.

“Clarke?” Lexa said, noticing her sway as she struggled to stand.

Clarke sighed, her hand gripping the edge of the counter.

“It's nothing.” She said.

Lexa looked her over.

“Really, I'm fine.” Clarke said.

Lexa exited the bathroom to put her clothes into the hamper. Clarke looked herself over in the mirror and splashed cool water on to her face.

***

“I can't believe you made me show up wearing this horrible sweater.” Lexa said, leaning against the door frame of Abby's home.

Clarke turned around, gifts in hand and smoothed over Lexa's peacock coat collar.

“I can't believe you made us late because I had to make you wear it.” Clarke said.

Clarke rang the doorbell before Lexa could reply and the door swung open. Jake opened the

door,decked outin light up reindeer antlers and an equally flashing sweatshirt.

“Clarke!” He said, pulling her into a hug. “Please come in. Hi Lexa.”

“Mr. Griffin, hello.” Lexa said, as he stepped aside to let them in.

“Please, Jake is fine. You've been married to Clarke for five years.” Jake said. “Let me take

your coats. And the gifts can go right under the tree.”

“I'll put them under the tree.” Clarke said, taking the bag from Lexa.

Lexa reluctantly removed her coat. Jake laughed.

“Clarke finally got you to wear one?” He said. “Abby will love it.”

Lexa rounded the corner, listening the sound of laughter and Christmas music from the living

room. Abby stood by the tree with Clarke, chatting toMarcus and Jaha on the couch with drinks in hand. Abby came over, offering Lexa a drink of her own.

“Right on time.” Abby said. “We were just about to play pictionary.”

Lexa took the cup.

“Lexa, come be on my team.” Clarke said, grabbing her wrist as she passed Lexa.

***

They spent the first hour playing pictionary before dinner. And while Lexa turned out to be the

least skillful player, she found herself enjoying the time spent with everyone. She helped Abby and Clarke. Then everyone passed around the bowls to serve themselves.

“I'm glad you and Lexa could make it to today's Christmas party.” Abby said. “I know you two are busy and I hope to have many more with you both.”

Lexa smiled.

“I hope you can both come next year too. This time with an even uglier sweater.” Jake laughed. “I'll toast to that.” Marcus said.

Everyone lifted their glasses, clinking them together. The chatter between everyone picked up.

When they had their fill as part of Griffin tradition, everyone settled on the couch to watch Miracle on 34th street. Clarke started to feel dizzy watching the film with everyone and looked around to see that they're engrossed in the movie and got up, racing toward the bathroom. She heaved a few times before she reached the toilet and puked. Clarke grabbedthe toilet as she heaved up her dinner. Once thenausea settleddown Clarke wiped away the sweat from her hairline before she stood and rinsed her mouth. She stepped out, seeing that Lexa had waited out there for her.

“Are you okay?” She said.

“I'm fine.” Clarke said.

“Clarke -”

“I'm okay Lexa.” Clarke insisted.

Lexa is hesitant to let it go,but nodded.

“Maybe we should call it an early night.” She said.

“I feel better now.” Clarke said, returningback tothe living room.

***

Eventually the party settled down. Marcus left first once the film ended. Then Jaha after speaking with Jake for thirty minutes. Abby insisted Clarke and Lexa stayed over to open the presents for tomorrow morning. Lexa instantly accepted it before Clarke could decline. They're given the guest room once Abby handedthem the spare blankets and pillows.

“Do you need anything else?” Abby said, watching them take the bedding.

“This will do. Thank you Abby.” Lexa said.

“Goodnight mom.” Clarke said.

Abby hugged Clarke before leaving and closed the door on her way out. Clarke turned around

to see Lexa putting on her pjs. She had frustrated look on before finishing the task. Clarke wouldn't let her expression slide, knowing that Lexa had been the type to keep things to herself.

“What?” Clarke said.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Lexa said. “What if you're – ”

“Yes, I'm fine. It must have been the food.” Clarke said. “Either way, it's nothing to worry about now.”

Lexa cupped the back of Clarke's neck before planting a kiss on her forehead. Clarke smiled

before breaking away.

“I'm going to shower.” She said.

Lexa crawled into bed. When Clarke finished and is dressed for bed she settled in next to Lexa.

Lexa rolled on to her side to face her and stroked Clarke's cheek. Lexa stroked Clarke's neck and watched her smile.

“I'm glad we got to spend Christmas this time with my parents.” Clarke said. “I missed it.”

“I am too.” Lexa whispered. “Abby was happy too.”

Lexa kissed Clarke, sighing as she relished the feel of Clarke against her and the softness of her hips in her hands. Lexa's nose brushed against Clarke's as she parted from her.

“Thank you Clarke.” Lexa said. “I...when I lost my parents I didn't think I could have this again and now...I get to share this with you.”

Clarke rested her head against Lexa's chest.

“Merry Christmas Lexa.” Clarke sighed.

Lexa kissed thetop of her head before closing her eyes.

***

Lexa stirred from her sleep to see the beam of the bathroom light filter into the bedroom. She squinted, adjusting to the light and heard faint coughing from the ajar door. Lexa sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Clarke?” She said.

The toilet flushed and Lexa got up just as the door swung open. Clarke stood in the doorway. “I'm sorry, did I wake you?” Clarke said.

She flicked off the light.

“We should see the doctor tomorrow.” Lexa said.

Clarke took her by the wrist and brought them both into bed again. Lexa's eyes drooped as her

head hit the pillow. Clarke settled beside her, cuddling into her chest. Lexa faintly stroked Clarke's neck and felt the drops of sweat along her skin.

“You're warm.” Lexa mumbled.

The thread of sleep pulling her in and out of consciousness.

“It'll pass.” Clarke said.

Lexa knocked out before she can say anything else.

***

“Clarke, everyone is waiting for us to open presents.” Lexa said, leaning against the bathroom door.

“I'm almost done.” Clarke said.

Lexa heard rummaging from the other side and opening and closing drawers. Lexa pressed her ear against the door and heard Clarke mumbling. Lexa knocked again.

“I still need to brush my teeth. Are you done showering?” Lexa said.

She backed up as the doorknob twisted and Clarke exited. Wrapped in a towel, Clarke sighed and entered the bedroom.

“All yours.” She said.

Lexa entered, cleaning up the mess left behind on the counter, knocked over bottles and water around the sink. Lexa picked up a box left on the floor and paused. She looked inside to see the box empty and rushed out of the bathroom.

“Are you?” Lexa said, holding up the box.

Clarke stood by the bed, still in her undergarments. Lexa gulped. A swell of excitement tightening in the pit of her stomach. Clarke stared at the box in her quivering hand.

“Are you pregnant?” Lexa said.

Clarke slowly nodded. Lexa exhaled, a wash of relief exhaling from her chest. She blinked the start of her tears away and Clarke grinned.

“Yes.” Clarke said.

Lexa rushed over, dropping the box to scoop Clarke into her arms, hugging her and lifting her off the ground. They laughed and Lexa placed kisses along Clarke's face. She spun Clarke around before putting her back down on her feet. She gripped Clarke's wrist, staring back at her with a sense of pride on her face. Clarke noticed a trail of tears starting to drip down her cheekbones and she wiped them away with her thumb.

“I-this is amazing!” Lexa said. “God, I love you so much Clarke.”

They kissed again, Clarke's arms resting on Lexa's shoulders. Lexa placed another kiss on Clarke's cheek.

“Quite the Christmas gift, huh?” Clarke teased.

“I don't' think anyone can top it.” Lexa said.

Clarke raised a brow saying, “I don't think I've been this excited to put on weight.”

Lexa scoffed and kissed her forehead.

“Oh and the back pain? And the – ”

“Let's not think too much into it.” Clarke said, getting Lexa to laugh.

Lexa's hand resting on Clarke's lower back rubbed against the dip of her spine.

“We need to tell everyone!” She said.

  
  


***

They took a moment to collect themselves before going downstairs. Abby and Jake had finished making coffee and sat at the island kitchen holding their mugs, chatting. When Clarke reached the living room, they joined them on the couch, Jake sorted through the gifts.

“Here Clarke, this one is from me.” Abby said, handing over a present from under the tree.

Clarke tore apart the wrapping paper and stared at the box of infant clothing. Lexa, wrapped an arm around her hips, rubbing her side as she looked at the gift. Clarke stared back at Abby, smiling with Jake beside her.

“But how did you – ”

“I know the motherly glow when I see it.” Abby said.

“Congratulations sweetheart.” Jake said, reaching over to hug her. “You'll both be great

parents.”

Lexa pulled Clarke against her to place a kiss on her temple.

***

The rest of the morning was spent chatting over breakfast once the gifts were passed. And while

Abby would prefer they stay another night for the New Year's party it's when Lexa gets a call to be put on a shift that day when they decide to packing their things into the car and head home. They're sitting in the car while Lexa is trying to focus on the road, when Clarke's phone goes off.

“It's Dr. Howard.” She said, before answering.

Lexa is trying to stay focused on the road, but can't help listening. When Clarke is done and Lexa pulled up to a red light she faced Clarke.

“That was the doctor's office.” Clarke said.

“And?” Lexa said.

“The blood work came back positive.” Clarke said.

Lexa smiled.

“Are you ready for those long nights and smelly diapers?” Clarke said.

Lexa chuckled.

“I think I can manage Clarke.” She said.

The light turned green. Clarke put her hand on Lexa's thigh and they smiled at one another in

the silence. She didn't look forward to the long shift tomorrow, but at least she still had today to spend time with Clarke.

***

Lexa sighed, loading up the back of the ambulance truck. Seeing that all the tools are set, she jumped down from the back as her partner, Rick exited the apartment complex in front of them. It had been a smooth shift.

“You ready to end that 12 hour shift?” He said, patting her on the shoulder.

Lexa groaned, shutting the back doors and followed him to the front of the van. She swung open the passenger side saying, “You have no idea.”

Rick clicked on his seatbelt before slipping the keys into the ignition.

“Hop in, I'll drop you off at the hospital.” He said.

Lexa leaned against the car window as the car pulled smoothly out of the parking lot. Her eyes drooping as the car gently rocked. The strain and stress of her long shift taking its toll on her. Rick pulled through the first two streetlights as she started to doze off. A horn ripped through the silence of the barren town and Lexa sat up to see a blue Honda tumbled off the side of the road, the metal

screeching along the pavement as it slide.

“Holy shit!” Rick gasped.

Lexa unbuckled the seatbelt before Rick stopped the car. She watched the car land upside down into the forestgrass. She jolted as the car halted and Lexa raced out of the car.

“Call it in.” She said, running into the grass. “Hey?! Is anyone hurt?”

She picked up the smell of gasoline as she drew closer. A cry erupted from the back of the car. Lexa treaded closer to the front of the car.

“Are you okay?” Lexa said.

Soft sobbing became clear as she reached the other side and saw a man unconscious and covered in blood on the ground with a woman covered in blood, crying. Lexa cringed, seeing the jagged end of bone sticking out of her calf leg.

“It's okay.” Lexa whispered.

“Please,” The woman sniffled. “Someone's here.”

Lexa looked her over, ignoring her words until the woman grabbed her sleeve.

“Listen to me!” She said.

“What – ”

Lexa soared through the air, landing at the front of the car with a grunt as she smacked the

ground. Blinking through the trickle of blood from her brow, Lexa saw a woman with a smug grin and glimmering yellow eyes. The woman seated at the car screamed.

“Who – ”

Lexa flinched as a the woman punched her. She stared into vibrant glowing yellow eyes. The woman chuckled. She grabbed Lexa by the collar of her uniform jacket and lifted her to her feet. Lexa latched on to her forearms as she felt herself lifting off the ground and hovering. Lexa

yelped, noticing the woman's mouth had been covered in blood.

“Wrong time, wrong place.” She tisked.

She growled as her mouth opened, rows of sharp teeth glistening before they sunk into the

tender flesh of Lexa's neck. Lexa screamed, squirming as it ripped into her. Lexa's hand scratched at the icy skin of the woman's wrist, but her nails did nothing to loosen the hold.

Faintly, a roar came from her right and Lexa felt herself jerk back before crashing to the floor again. She screamed, feeling her ankle fold under the weight of her body, followed by a sharp crunch. Instinctively, her right hand clamped around her bleeding neck. Lexa blinked, her vision blurry and faint,to see the woman who attacked her on the ground,a man standing overher with a scowl.

“I thought I was clear,” He said, examining the car scene and staring at Lexa. “Don't cause a scene when you hunt.”

“I – ”

“No excuses, Echo.” He said. “Staging a car crash causes too much attention.”

“Then what do we do?” Echo said.

The man groaned, a hand rubbed against stubble of his beard. He glanced back at Lexa and shook hishead.

“We clean this up.” He said. “I'll deal with her.”

Lexa struggled to sit up and willed herself to stand, but with the amount of blood loss paired with her long 12 hour shift, she could feel the strength in her leave. Echo went back to the car wreck, the woman left stranded still screaming and Lexa heard a sharp crack before she was silenced. The thump of the man's boot made Lexa flinch. He stopped in front of Lexa.

“It's okay.” He said.

She noticed from the trees that more people began to gather around the scene. A man with a

shaved head, a woman with a scar along her brow and temple, and a towering bulky man with a long braided beard.

“What do you want us to do with her?” The woman with the scar said.

The man in front of her with stubble on his face, looked down at Lexa.

“She's still conscious. It won't be long until the transformation begins.” He said. “If she lives

through it we will deal with her. In the meantime, Indra, help Lincoln and Echo clean up the car wreck.”

“Yes sir.” Indra said, striding over to the wreckage.

“What's...happening?” Lexa gasped. “What are you – ”

The man crouched, staring into emerald green eyes. He held a glimmer of pity in his blue

pupils. With a shake of his head, he inched closer.

“We'll take care of everything.” He said. Lexa squirmed, feeling his cold hands touch her shoulder as he wrapped his an arm around her back and another under her knees.

Effortlessly, he lifted Lexa into his arms, brushing aside pieces of brown matted hair caked in blood from her face. She gulped, shivering. Her skin sickly pale and soaked in sweat. Lexa curled into his chest in need of warmth, but found the entire feel of him to lack any type of heat.

“Gustus help me with her.” He said.

Lexa turned around to see the man with the long braided beard approached them and removed her boots, followed by her windbreaker jacket. Laying in just a tank top and pants, Lexa squirmed.

“No.” Lexa groaned. “Leave me.”

Gustus draped a blanket over Lexa and moved her hand to place a cloth on her neck.

“The wound is already healing.” He said. “We need to go.”

Lexa blinked, her head lolling back and forth in a drowsy haze. They walked passed the car, giving Lexa a clear view of the two dead bodies beside the car. Indra's fist tore through the tank of the car. She blinked, seeing another man at the ambulance car began to drag Rick toward the car wreck.

“No,” She said, thrashing in the man's arms. “W-What are you doing?”

Lincoln dropped Rick on the ground and Lexa saw the drizzle of blood coat his shirt.

“Rick! No, stop it!” She screamed.

“She's causing too much attention my king.” Gustus said.

The man grunted and lifted up his wrist. He bit into it before pressing it to Lexa's mouth. She

groaned feeling the effects of the blood weaken her. She looked up into the ice blue eyes before passing out.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I won't be able to post the update on Saturday because I'm going to be with my family for Thanksgiving I decided to post today. I'll be too drained from the flight and the time difference to work on anything.

Lexa grunted. A throbbing pain pounding at the back of her head. She flinched, struggling to get up on her feet, exhausted and sore. The last thing she had remembered is the car crash, but this room looked far from a car wreck. A sense of dread filled her.

With a deep breath, Lexa braced herself for another shot of pain as she moved herself up, leaning against the wall behind her. She tried to remember the time spent at the car scene and looked down to her left leg. She remembered the distinct snap of her ankle. She pulled up the sleeve of her pants.

“What?” Lexa whispered.

Her ankle looked far from what she expected, instead of swollen and bruised it was completely healed. She moved her foot side to side then up and down. There was no pain. Lexa took a moment to catch her breath and looked over her surroundings.

She had been placed in a bedroom, with an oak wood canopy bed in the center, solid wood floors beneath her, and vibrant green clothed tapestries along the windows.

Inhaling again, she picked up an overwhelmingly strong scent of lavender. A wave of nausea settled into the pit of Lexa's stomach, tugging at a pinching knot that worked up her throat. Lexa gulped back the urge to dry heave and used the wall to help her stand. The lavender scent began to overpower her senses. Lexa fumbled her way toward the door and grabbed the knob. The door didn’t budge. She gave a stronger tug and heard the rattle of a padlock on the other side.

“Shit.” Lexa muttered.

She pulled again. She gave it a third pull and finally fed up, with her free hand she knocked at the back of the door.

“Hey! Let me out!”

She knocked three more times, but gave up once she knew no one would be coming to answer her. She walked away and rushed toward the tapestries hungalong the walls. The room had windows, if she wasn't that high, she could climb down. Lexa pulled them aside to see a three inch thick boardcovering the window. she checked the other three windows but they were also boarded. The lock behind the door clicked and Lexa spun around. The woman who entered had short hair, a clear scar on her face, wore a black blouse with pants. She moved with a perfect stillness, unaffected byLexa's

growing distraught state, and a silver tray in her hands.

“You lived.” She said.

Lexa glared.

“Who are you?”

“Take a seat.” The woman demanded.

Lexa scowled, but she's met with the same stern expression. Lexa refused to move. The

woman's jaw clenched and she put down the tray on the nightstand beside the bed.

“Sit. Down.” She hissed.

Lexa joined her at the bed, sitting on the edge, leaving space between them. The woman picked up a rag on the tray and dipped it into the bowl of water. Lexa gulped. The woman pressed the rag against her skin, wiping away the dirt and sweat.

“Why am I here?” Lexa said.

The woman glanced at her before focusing back to her task.

“I need to leave.” Lexa said.

She took her time cleaning Lexa's face before saying, “That isn't for me to decide.”

“Then who is keeping me here?” Lexa said.

The woman put the rag back on the tray and picked it up at the handles.

“I'll be back with food shortly.” She said, leaving the room.

“Hey!” Lexa shouted, running across the room.

The lock was put back into place when she reached the door and knocked on it, screaming and

banging. The room around her started to spin. Lexa stumbled back, clutching her stomach. She groaned, hitting the floor and looked around her tosee,her vision becomehazy.

“W-what's happening?” She huffed.

A jolt of nausea ripped through her and she slumped over, puking on the floor before passing

out.

***

“Clarke?” Abby said.

Clarke stared into the distance, a furrow in her brow. Abby placed a hand on her shoulder, breaking her from her daze. She glanced to the kitchen door way, Jake stood with a pained expression of his own, just as worried for Clarke. Clarke blinked, putting down the letter she'd been staring at for the past five minutes. Abby didn't need to know what it was. The results, but it had just been a bittersweet memory with what's happened. Clarke gulped, stuffing the sonogram picture back into its envelope. She focused back at her mother the hollow gaze still in her eyes.

“The sheriff called today.” Abby said. “They're going to call off the search.”

Clarke blinked.

“W-Why...but Lexa, she's still out there. They can't – ”

“They've been looking for four days.” Abby said. “They can't possibly look through the entire

forrest and risk losing men.”

Clarke's bottom lip trembled. She exhaled.

“But the cops...there was no body. She wasn't there. It's possible,” Clarke said.

“That's not enough for the sheriff to go on anymore, pumpkin.” Jake said.

“So I just sit here and let them give up?” Clarke said.

Abby frowned, placing a hand on top of Clarke's. It was expected she'd still be hopeful, but with

what little they could find of the EMT's body and the driver from the car explosion it was possible Lexa's body would be unrecognizable too. The car exploded and by the time police and firefighters were on the scene the entire care was engulfed in flames. What had been left of the car nothing more than a charred black frame of the car and melted.

“I know this is hard Clarke.” Abby said.

Clarke glared.

“I'm not giving up. Lexa, she's tough, she's...”

“You need to start thinking about the baby Clarke.” Abby said. “This amount of stress could make you miscarry.”

Clarke's hand settled to her stomach. She gulped. A hand pressed against her mouth and she weeped. The life they had. The one they planned together destroyed. But she still had the baby. The child they waited years to have.Abby got out of her seat and wrapped Clarke into a hug. Gently, she stroked her hair as Clarke sniffled, shaking in her arms.

“I can't...I can't do this. I-I-” Clarke hiccuped.

“We don't have to start the funeral today.” Abby said. “One day at a time sweetheart and your father and I will help you through it.”

Jake wrapped Clarke from behind, glancing at Abby with tear-filled eyes.

“What am I going to do without her?” Clarke whispered.

Abby kissed her forehead, resting her chin on top of Clarke's head.

“I don't know sweetie. I don't know.” She said.

***

Lexa awoke gasping and disoriented. The pain in her stomach dull and less overbearing, but still there. She sat up, realizing that she had been placed into bed and put in fresh clean clothing. The lack of sunlight made it difficult to gauge if she had been asleep for hours or possibly days. The door unlocked and the same woman with bronze skin and a black outfitentered. This time in a black long sleeve shirt and black jeans with boots. She held the same silver tray.

“I've come to prepare you.” She said.

Lexa watched her approach, placing down the tray with a silver pitcher on top. She poured Lexa a cup before standing again.

“You've been given a full wardrobe today, while you were out.” She said, heading toward the wardrobe. Lexa grabbed the pitcher and charged, striking the pitcher to the back of the woman's head. She groaned, dropping the floor and Lexa ran for the door. She gazed back and forth as she traveled the halls, feeling the softness of the carpet against her bare feet. Sharply, the pain returned into the pit of her gut, Lexa crouched over screaming. She crashed into the wall, barely missing the window next to it.

“Well, when do we see her?” A man asked, down the hall.

Lexa froze, hearing that chatter and stomping of feet come closer. Another shot of pain hit her and she clenched her teeth to silence a scream. The drops of sweat poured down her face again and her chest throbbed as she heard the rush of her heartbeat flood into her ears. Lexa's breath shortened, heavy and laboredwith panic.

“Soon enough.” Someone else said.

Lexa screamed, hitting the floor as her stomach clenched. The fuzzy vision returning just as the figures of the crowd entered the hall.

“Wh – argh!”

A gasp sounded from the crowd. Exerting herself, Lexa used her hands to lift up her upper-body before grabbing on to the nearest tapestry. She grunted, trying to pull herself to her feet again.

“Everyone, return to the lounge.” The man said.

Lexa squinted, making out the same tall figure from the night before. Tall and lean, with a pair of blue piercing eyes. She blinked several times to get a clearer picture and watched him draw closer. The glow of the lights making his appearance clearer. He wore a crisp white oxford shirt tucked into sleek black dress pants, polished leather shoes, with his long dirty blonde hair partly braided and tied into a ponytail. His cheekbones defined and his jaw square with frost blue eyes.

“What's happening...to me?” Lexa coughed.

A streak of tears glided down her cheek. The pain stronger than the first wave. The man had a look of empathy on his face.

“You're different now.” He said.

The clomp of boots erupted through the halls and the woman Lexa attacked entered the hallway.

“King Roan,” She huffed. “I'm sorry. She attacked me. I – ”

“I'll take it from here, Indra. Thank you.” Roan said. “How long has she been since she first woke up?”

“fourdays sir.” Roan nodded, a twitch on his brow as he frowned.

“That's too long.” He muttered.

He reached down and froze as Lexa flinched.

“It's okay.” He whispered. “We're going to help you.”

Lexa released the tapestries, screaming as another wave of agony struck her. Roan scooped her

into his arms as another yell ripped through the hall.

“Set the bed in the room closest to mine.” Roan said.

“Ah!” Lexa arched in his arm, her hands gripping onto his forearm.

Roan held on to her, watching Lexa before she settled down, her face pressed into his chest as shepassed out.

***

Lexa came to, staring into the eggshell white of the ceiling. She blinked, taking in the change of the room and sat up. The dull ache of her head making her cringe. The room had a warmer glow from the two nightlights at the end tables. The blankets a rich maroon color with golden embroidery. She adjusted, spotting Roan sitting at a chair at the end of the bed. Lexa scooted closer to the edge of the bed, crossing her legs as she settled.

“What's going on?” She said.

Roan placed his elbows on to his thighs, resting his chin in the palm as one finger tapped at the edge of his chin. He studied Lexa for a moment, before sighing, leaning back against the backboard of the chair.

“You can't keep me here.” Lexa said.

“You're not a prisoner.” Roan sighed. “Do you see any chains? You're safe.”

“I need to go home!”

Roan crossed his leg and cupped a hand over his exposed ankle.

“I said you're safe.”

Lexa scowled, glancing at the oak wood door.

“Is the door locked?”

“It is.” Roan admitted. “But it's for your safety.”

Lexa frowned. Roan crossed his arms over his broad chest.

“The first change isn't always easy.” He said.

“First – ”

A knock sounded from the other side of the door. Roan answered it, letting Indra pass before he

locked it again. She had two metal tankards in hand and gave one to Roan.

“What is that?” Lexa said.

Roan sniffed the cup, saying, “It's food.”

Indra gave her the second tankard, but inside Lexa could only see a thick red tinted liquid. Roan

took a large gulp. Biting her bottom lip and with a quaking hand, Lexa dropped the cup, watching it clatter against the floor and spilled the brilliant red blood to the floor. Indra huffed and glared at her.

Pointing to the fallen tankard Roan said, “Something of that good quality doesn't come easy.” Lexa scoffed.

“Is this a joke?”

Roan took another drink, his tongue wiping away the traces of blood from his lips.

“Indra, please give Lexa another cup, thank you.” Roan said.

“Yes sir.”

Indra gazed at Lexa one last time before leaving the room.

“Does this look like a joke to you?” Roan said, ask the door closed.

“You tell me. You're the one feeding me blood.” Lexa snipped. “I want to go home!”

Roan sighed, a dip in his brow-line as they knitted together into a frown.

“You can't.” He said, putting down his cup. “And as far as you're concerned, this is your new

home.”

Lexa's eyes shined with tears and her bottom lip trembled.

“You're going to torture me?”

“I would never.” Roan said. “What you feel, the night sweats, sharp pains, all of it, is hunger

pains.”

Lexa chuckled, shaking her head.

“Hunger pains are never this strong.” She said.

“In young ones we call it Bloodlust.” Roan corrected.

Lexa scoffed.

“You expect me to believe this?” She said. “That I'm now a va – ”

“Dhampir.” Roan said. “A distant relative, but a Dhampir no less.”

Lexa's face is still a look of utter loss. Her jaw clenched, the muscle in the side of her face

protruding.

“No,” She muttered. “I'm not going to...I won't drink that!”

Roan's face only held a flash of pity, before he picked up his cup again. He approached Lexa,

studying her tear-filled eyes and redden cheeks before placing the cup on the nightstand.

“If you don't drink then you will remain here.” He said. “The choice is yours.”

***

Lexa held out for two more days before she banged on the door again, but as informed no one came. On the second day, weak and motionless, the door opened. The two tankard cups taken away and Indra along with another person, whom Lexa remembered being called Lincoln cleaned the blood on the floor. Indra approached her, crouched next to Lexa as she stayed hunched against the wall. She cupped the back of Lexa's head.

“No one has waited this long.” Lincoln said. “She's dying, Indra.”

“No she won't.” Indra said. “This one is strong.”

Indra pressed a cup to Lexa's mouth, feebly she pushed the cup away, mumbling.

“No. No.” She softly said.

Indra brought the cup back, letting the first drops coat her lips and Lexa grabbed on to her hands, noisily sucking at the cup. She grunted, savoring the thick coppery taste. She tilted it back farther, spilling it down her chin and pushed the cup away, gasping. Indra handed her another cup which she snatched.

“Lincoln, tell King Roan he may see her again.” Indra said.

***

“The lawyer wants to set a day to go over Lexa's will.” Abby said.

Clarke flinched. Abby approached the table with a cup of coffee. She looked Clarke over.

“I can't today.” Clarke said.

“Have you been sleeping?” Abby said.

Clarke knew she had dark circles. She stopped bothering to cover them and couldn't find it in

herself to sleep in an empty bed. But Abby didn't have to know she had decided to spend her nights asleep on the couch when she was exhausted enough to pass out. Clarke shook her head.

“Let me make you some pancakes.” Jake said, working over the stove. “Chocolate chip, your favorite.”

Clarke bleakly smiled.

“That's okay dad.” She said.

“Clarke, the baby.” Abby said.

“Oatmeal is okay.” Clarke said.

Abby took a sip from her coffee and rested a hand over to Clarke's wrist.

“We need to get in contact with the lawyer eventually.” Abby said.

“I know.” Clarke said.

Jake finished making oatmeal and sprinkled it with cinnamon. Clarke looked down at her bowl and gagged. She jumped out of her chair, running toward the bathroom and puked. She leaned against the seat, coughing and gasping as she threw up some more. Abby held back her hair, waiting for it to pass. Clarke started to weep. Lexa was supposed to do this. Be with her through the morning sickness and the complains of back pain she'll get when she's farther along. The cravings. And the swollen feet that will have Clarke asking Lexa for a foot rub. She's supposed to be here through all of this. Abby rubbed her back.

“Please, not today.” Clarke cried.

“Okay sweetheart.” Abby said.

***

Indra had been kind enough to give Lexa a rag to clean herself before Roan came. The tankard

cups taken away by her request. Lexa sat on the diningchair when Roan entered. He kept his distance between them, looking her over.

“You look better.” He said.

Lexa scoffed.

“Like you would care.” She said.

Roan smiled.

“Of course I would. You're one of us now.” He said.

“Like I had a choice.” Lexa said. “How long have I been here?”

Roan crossed his arms over his chest, hesitant to answer. Lexa glared at him.

“How long?” She said.

“Six days. You were unconscious since the transformation for four days and spent two days refusing to eat.” Roan said “The transformation has been known to drain people the first time.”

Lexa gulped, her eyes wide and her hands clenched.

“You...I had a life! I had...my family. We were going to have a...” Lexa snared, her scowl slowly washing away and a strike of fear hit her. “Oh god, Clarke. I can't—she's looking for me.”

“I'm sorry about this.” Roan said. “But, your family will come to accept your absence with time.”

A tear glided down her cheek. Lexa bit her bottom lip and stood.

“What did you do to them?!”

“They're alive.” Roan promised. “I just had to fake your death. They won't understand your

transcendence.”

Lexa frowned and sniffled.

“How could you?” She whispered.

“I didn't do this, but rest assured the one responsible will be dealt with in due time.” Roan said. Lexa faced away from him, sniffling and wiping her tears before crossing her arms over her

chest. She knew she couldn't go to her family like this, living the life of a monster only seen in fiction. But she couldn't live her days here knowing they would think she's dead and she had no chance to say her final goodbyes.

“No, no, you don't understand. Clarke, she needs me.” Lexa sighed. “I – I have to see her.” “Your old life isn't part of you now. It must remain in the past.” Roan said.

“But, I can't leave her like this!” Lexa cried, facing him. “And I – please? I need to see her.” “I'm sorry.” Roan said. “As a rule, we can't have humans knowing about our existence. The

transformation for new Dhampir is difficult, but you will adapt with time. During the early stages of your change you could lose control.”

Lexa shook her head. How could she live the rest of her days without any closure? Even if he may be right, how Lexa knew little about her change and the days she spent trying to avoid drinking blood had been anything more painful she ever knew. What if she did hurt Clarke? But the baby, she needed to be there for the baby and Clarke.

“Fine.” She muttered.

She couldn't live with cursing Clarke with this, or be the one responsible for her death either. As painful as it may be to leave her to care for their child.

“I will never forgive you for this.” Lexa hissed.

She frowned and a deep primal growl emitted from her mouth. She covered a hand over her lips, stunned. Roan scoffed.

“I'm glad we have an agreement.” He said. “Now we can begin. I'm Roan.”

Lexa folded her arms over her chest.

“Lexa.” She said. “Don't you mean King Roan?”

“Yes, but as I plan to make you my protege, you may call me Roan.” Roan said.

Lexa's brows arched.

“You will come to understand with time,” Roan said. “But all you need to know is that I am your sire and I will be taking full responsibility of you.”

“Protege?” Lexa said.

“You have a lot to learn.” Roan said. “I'll send Indra shortly to give you a change of clothes before we leave.”


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it turns out jet-lag and the time difference has made sleep nearly impossible and so I had time to write some more. Anyway, I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving.

Indra didn't waste time the moment she entered Lexa's room. She opened the wardrobe, sorting through an ensemble of clothing of delicate outfits, from silk and satin dresses to modern t-shirts and jeans, Lexa spotted the designer logos stitched on to them or put on to the tags.

Indra settled on a black oxford shirt, fitted jeans, a leather waist length jacket, and boots for Lexa. She groomed Lexa's hair into a thick single french braid. Indra looked over Lexa's appearance before nodding.

“Simple, but once your position has been made official you will wear much more elegant clothing. King Roan will be in the lobby waiting for you.” Indra said. “Gustus will accompany you.”

They exited Lexa's room. Standing beside the door, had been a towering man of a six foot stature with a long braided black and greying beard decked in an all black suit. Lexa vaguely remembered him being at the night of the car accident. Lexa noticed the glint of a sword at his hip, tucked into a holster.

“We must not keep King Roan waiting.” Gustus said.

He didn't say a word after that. The silence between the halls filled with the heavy stomp of his steel-toes boots. Lexa occasionally glanced back at him, intimidated from his staggering height and brooding demeanor. Lexa entered the foyer of the manor in awe. The floor covered in a sparkling white marble with a beautiful gold and crystal chandelier in the center. A butler standing by the door stepped forward, greeting them as they made their way down the grand staircase.

Out front, a black BMW was parked in the driveway. Roan stood beside the car. The diver exited, opening the passenger door as Lexa approached it.

“Good evening, Ms. Knight. I am Jonathan Ficks, you may call me Ficks.” The driver said. “Ms. Knight?” Lexa repeated.

“I'm sorry, are you not – ”

“Lexa has yet to become official to our household.” Roan said.

Ficks gave a curt nod, brushing a hand back through his brown hair. He gave Lexa another charming smile in apology.

“We're wasting time.” Roan said.

“Of course my king, my apologies.” Ficks said.

He ducked his head down, stepping back to allow them to enter. Roan, once settled, served himself a cup from wine from the min bar in the center of the car. He had looked as regal as his title, decked in what Lexa was sure to be some expensive designer custom suit with golden embroidery at the sleeves of the coat.

“I thought it wasn't a formal event?” Lexa said.

“It isn't, but I am the King. I must look presentable.” Roan said.

He picked up another bottle from the bar to fill up a second cup.

“Where are we going?” Lexa said.

“You'll see.” Roan said, handing her a cup.

She picked up the distinct copper smell of blood as picked it up. Lexa shook her head with a frown of disdain. Then rested the cup on to the mini bar. Roan sighed.

“You'll be hungry again sometime.” He said.

“I'll deal with that when I get there.” Lexa said.

The car drove out of the manor. She couldn't leave the nagging thoughts as they sat a minute in

silence.

“Ms. Knight?” Lexa said.

“Should you become my Protege you will have my name as it is custom.” Roan said. “There are rules Lexa. Don't forget your place.”

***

Clarke squeezed Abby's hand as Jake let the lawyer into the living room. She gulped as he

smoothed the collar of his suit and placed his suitcase on to the kitchen table. Jake sat back beside Clarke, watching the lawyer present a pile of folders to them.

“I am deeply sorry for your loss Mrs. Wood. I am Charles Richards. I have been the Wood's personal lawyer for years.” Charles said. “Lexa has done quite some changes to her will since the

passing of her parents.”

Clarke inhaled. She felt Abby rub a thumb over the back of her hand. Clarke exhaled. Charles pulled a pair of round glasses from his suit pocket along with a cloth to wipe them down before slipping them on. He sorted through a collection of manila folders in his suitcase before picking up the first one and opened it. He sifted through a cluster of papers.

“I've had some time to go over it.” He said. “It says here that the deed to this house and all of

Lexa's savings, are to be given to Mrs. Clarke Wood. As well as the ranch home in Alpine, Utah that was originally given to Lexa by her parents.”

Charles pulled out a pen from a side pocket in his suitcase. Then slid the file toward Clarke. “Lexa was given the ranch?” Abby said.

Clarke nodded. Lexa had many differences with her father. And he didn't bother to come to

their wedding when the invitations were given, but she had kept in contact with her mother. When her father had passed first, her mother had done what she could to change the will. But Lexa couldn't find it in herself to return back to that home since the last argument she had with her father in her second year of college. And so the house remained empty. The entire ordeal of her mother's passing was a painful one that Clarke was sure Lexa would proceed with had she not have Clarke with her. She had been an only child and Lexa couldn't trust anyone else to lay her mother to rest.

“I want to sell it.” Clarke said, a hint of distain in her voice.

“Clarke, you could use the house to raise the baby.” Abby said.

Clarke shook her head.

“I can't possibly care for a property that large alone.” Clarke said.

“You can do as you wish once you signed the papers, Mrs. Wood.” Charles said.

“Clarke, maybe you should wait before you decide.” Jake said. “A change of place might be

something you'll need.”

Clarke's jaw clenched.

“I rather not talk about this now.” She said.

She took Charles's pen and signed.

***

“This is it?” Lexa said, cringing with a hand cupped over her nose and mouth. “A sewer?”

Gustus looked at her with a groan. Roan ran his fingers over the moist stones and pressed on the stone to the right. The sewers rumbled and Lexa looked around her as debris trickled down from the ceiling and leaking pipes. The wall glowed before sinking back and sliding to the left. Lexa stepped forward, her jaw dropped as she stared into the bustling smokey city behind it. An entire community of people, living behind this wall. There had been shops linedwith lamps, neon blinking signs, built on top of a boardwalk keeping everyone above the city's stream of water below them, placed in the center. Lexa noticed that people stood on boats long wooden boats with lanterns hanging on the front of the boat's bow, navigating through the water.

“Wow.” Lexa whispered.

“Welcome to Polis City.” Roan said.

Lexa gazed at him, shock on her face.

“You live here?” She said.

“I do business here.” Roan said. “Some of the citizens do live here though. Most of the political

events take place here too. Let me show you around.”

They entered through the secret passage. Lexa heard it grind and rumble as the wall moved

back into place. Gustus moved to the front, stopping at a small dock at the left. A pale man with wrinkled skin and dingy clothing sat on a makeshift stool, made out of a plastic crate. He stood, his feet quivering as he spotted Roan.

“K-King Roan! Welcome.” He gulped. “I'll get you a boat sir.”

He put two fingers into his mouth, whistling down the stream and picked up a lantern. They stared down the dim space of the stream. The city light's above it reflecting into the water. Through the concrete bridge opening, a faint orange glow glimmered into view. When the boat drew near, the old man at the docks grabbed the boat's rope to pull it closer. The man working the boat, had the same faded clothing, but his shorts had been ripped at the bottoms and a few holes were in his shirt. He was shorter than the man working the docks and plump with a long grey beard on his face and had no shoes. At the head of the boat hung the lantern and he gripped the oar on his left hand.

“Here you are sir.” The boatman said, his voice hoarse and low-pitched. “Watch your step.”

Lexa carefully stepped over the edge of the boat, standing next to Roan before the boat moved again. Gustus placed himself between Lexa and the boatman. She couldn't take her eyes away from the scenery above her. The buildings with flashing and glowing lights to attract customers for drinks, parties, clothes, it had been an endless amount of buildings all offering everyone's needs and interest. The energy and noise of this city mimicking that of New York City as just as lively.

“You live like this?” Lexa said.

“It's been our way for centuries.” Roan said. “We chose to go into hiding to avoid a war between the surface and its humans.”

“How long does this go?” Lexa said.

“Give or take over 100 thousand miles.” Roan said. “Every state in the US has an underground city with Polis City being our capital and they are all connected to make our travel easier. It's completely hidden below New York City and we've found ways to keep the sun out with runes written in the walls. We run a monarchy, but don't have any currency. People receive what they need based on ranks.”

Lexa pointed to the lights aligned the along the walls of the stream they steered through.

“These lights, how are they running?” She said.

“Solar power. We don't live entirely in the dark ages.” Roan chuckled. “We also have a

ventilation system set up. We do have humans among us as well.”

The lights dimmed, the sound of the city simmering into silence as they entered the tunnel

ahead. A row of lights decorated the walls.

“This is where we stay.” Roan said.

The boat exited the tunnel and pulled up to a dock where three larger burly men stood, swords at their hips.

“High Roller section.” The boatman said.

“Welcome back my king.” The guard at the docks said, offering a hand to Lexa.

The buildings in this section were much higher, resembling the buildings of the surface and cleaner. It had been a striking contrast to the noisy and make-shift buildings of the city on the other side of the tunnel.

“Your room is ready for you sir.” The second guard said.

Roan walked off the dock and on to solid ground. This section appeared much more modern and the buildings up to date. The people walking around had neat and clean clothing.

“The others – ”

“It's called The Floods.” Roan said. “Those below us stay there.”

Lexa frowned.

“You segregate them?” She said.

Roan faced her, calmer.

“It has always been our way.” He said. “With time you will understand.”

They walked down passed a row of beautiful buildings and rounded the corner up toward stone stairs. It traveled passed more houses and in the clearing of the stairs at the top had been a huge stone carved castle in the center, towering over the homes. At the gate stood two guards with spears and a sword at their sides.

“King Roan, welcome back.” A guard said.

He tapped the metal door behind him.

“King Roan has arrived.” He said.

The door shook as it opened.

“This is where we will stay.” Roan said.

They entered the kingdom full of guards decorated in modern clothing but each held a sword, spear, or crossbow at their sides. The ground floor of the castle filled with barracks of soldiers training.

“Are you preparing for war?” Lexa said.

Roan scoffed.

“Something like that.” He said.

They passed another barracks of men lined up fighting against wooden dummies. Lexa watched one man push his way through the crowd, with a sneer and charged toward them. He yanked out his sword.

“Death to the king!” He shouted.

He moved around Lexa. Gustus withdrew a sword of his own and blocked the oncoming blade. Lexa stood frozen, watching Gustus kick the man in the gut with his boot. He wore the same uniforms of the other soldiers who watched the scene horrified. Roan remained calm and silent.

“Scoundrel!” Gustus hissed, before slamming his sword into the man's shoulder. “A rebel within the castle walls?”

The rebel hissed, his eyes blood red and his fangs extended out as he growled. He had been another vampire. A soldier tossed a stake toward Gustus. He jammed it into the vampire's chest and he snarled as blood splattered out of his mouth. Gustus lifted up the man's sleeve to see the curve of tattoos along his wrist and forearm.

“Trishana kru.” Gustus said.

“I want the head of security imprisoned until I've dealt with them.” Roan said.

The soldiers stood erect and saluted.

“Yes sir.” They said, before retreating into the barracks.

“What did he mean about a rebel?” Lexa said.

“That's another thing we mustdeal with.” Roan said.

They moved along the dirt path. The entire walk filled with sights of soldiers working and training. The rebel would have to mean they're at war. A group of four men stood guarding the castle doors. They greeted Roan before allowing him to pass. Inside the castle had guards patrolling the grounds but servants moved through the building attending to tasksto keep the castle clean.

“This is where we'll stay?” Lexa said, staring up to the high ceilings of the castle.

“For now, yes.” Roan said. “Many of the Elders stay here when they are needed in the city.” They cut through the foyer to the second floor.

“My, do my eyes deceive me? Roan?” A woman with brown curly hair smiled at him with a raised brow before approaching them.

“Luna, you're in the city?” Roan said.

“Once I heard of the news, I had to come to see it for myself.” Luna said. “So you're the new

protege?”

Lexa gulped, watching her brown sly eyes examine her. She carried strength and confidence in

her stance.

“Lexa this is Luna. She's one of the Elders.” Roan said.

Luna extended out a hand into a delicate shake as she grinned.

“Hello.” Lexa said.

“Charmed.” Luna purred, and smiled as she watched a faint blush rush into Lexa's cheeks. “Please tell me she's going to be staying.”

Lexa stepped back. A coy look across Luna's face as she stared at Lexa.

“Ahem!” Luna turned around, smiling.

A woman with a brace around her leg approached them, her arms crossed over her chest glaring.

“Darling, I jest.” Luna said, placing a hand around the woman's wrist.

The woman tilted her head.

“That's what I thought.” She said.

Luna kissed her. Lexa noticed that unlike the others this woman had a warmer complexion than

the others around them.

“Lexa, meet Raven. Luna's...shall I say, pet.” Roan said.

Raven huffed. A frown on her face.

“I'm not – ”

“Raven,” Luna said, stroking her cheek. “Let's not in front of the new protege.”

“What is it with vamps and their...”

Luna kissed Raven's cheek. Raven sighed still annoyed, but silent. She nodded. Luna gripped Raven's hand.

“Well, I do hope you'll stay for dinner. The Elders are excited to finally meet you.” Luna said. “I know I am.”

She led Raven with her through the castle halls.

“She's a human?” Lexa said.

Roan nodded.

“I thought humans weren't allowed to know about us?”

“Yes, but there are exceptions. Raven has proven to make herself useful to be allowed in the

castle.” Roan said. “She's building our weapons should the time come for war, but not with humans. We have other enemies. And she's limited tocertainareas.Othersare considered too sacred for humans to enter.”

Lexa scoffed.

“So, Luna gets to be with her and I'm forced to leave Clarke behind?” Lexa said.

“Raven is known as what we refer to as pets. We see humans below us and for that Raven is to

remain with Luna at all times for her protection when she isn't in their living quarters. Beside, you're of

royal blood. You have higher responsibilities than Luna and can't be bothered by a human.”

Lexa glared.

“Clarke isn't just some pet.” She hissed.

Roan sighed.

“I'm sorry. That came out wrong.” He said. “I just...the role you are going to be partake in is

something of grave importance to our people as well. Let me show you to your quarters.”

***

Her bedroom is much more lavish than the one at Roan's manor. A spacious room large enough

to hold furniture and two hand-crafted wardrobes. A queen size canopy bed. The view of the room overseeing the High Roller and The Floods. The contrast of districts is striking with the distance leading to The Floods full of the shadows of tall slender and thick makeshifttowers Lexa remembered seeing made of pipes, sheet metal, and wood. It remained dark in comparison to the well-lit city of the castle. Lexa turned away from the window.

“Am I going to be locked in here too?” Lexa said.

“You are free to roam whereveryou wish, Lexa.” Roan said. “I wouldn't recommend going to The Floods, but should you chose to, Gustus will accompany you. It's for your safety.”

Lexa turned back to the window.

“Dinner will be ready shortly and I will have a maid sent to give you a change of clothes and escort you to the dining room.” Roan said.

Roan and Gustus left the room. Lexa bit her bottom lip, a shake of anger and anxiousness settled into her stomach. This was not what she expected. A world bigger than what she grew up in. She's never felt so small and inadequate like this before. She would rather leave given the chance, but the thought of Clarke had started to give her conflicting feelings. She would be going through morning sickness by now. All the things she wanted to go through with her, but the fear of becoming a monster she couldn't find to accept made her want to keep their distance. Even if it would be painful for them both.


	4. Part IV

Lexa couldn't stand spending another minute in her room. She left once Roan was gone,

having said he needed to attend to business in his absence. Lexa took the opportunity to explore the grounds. Outside, Gustus stood by her door. He nodded toward her.

“Ms. Knight?” He said.

Lexa cringed.

“My name is Lexa Wood.” She said. “I'm not...Roan doesn't own me.”

Gustus had a look of confusion on his face. Lexa glared at him. He sighed and nodded.

“Of course. I apologize.” He said. “It's just...customs have -- ”

“Call me Lexa.” She said.

Gustus nodded.

“Are you going to be heading into the city?” Gustus said.

“Eventually. I want to get familiar with the castle and the society.” Lexa said.

“There's a study on the fourth floor with all our history.” Gustus said. “I will take you. Flame

Keepers keep track of our archives as well as the sermons of our religion.”

Lexa raised a brow.

“You people follow a religion?” She said.

Gustus nodded.

“Our lord is none other than The Master. The demon whogave us these powers and lineage.” Gustus said. “Legends has it, centuries ago, a human had been forsaken by his God and had called upon The Master for his salvation. He swore fealty to The Master since, and as a reward he was turned into a Dhampir.”

Gustus led her toward the foyer and grand staircase. The servants greeted Lexa as they moved about attending to their chores. Not a single hall had been left unattended by the servants or patrolled by the guards left on duty to protect the castle. The library had been a wonder of its own, mahogany bookshelves decorated along the walls and other shelves that weren't built into the walls stood into neatly aligned columns. The room stretched up to the third floor with not a single empty shelf. The floors made of a colorful tile pattern. A couple of people who sat at the far right table on the second floor, worked upon reading and writing their findings in their books. They all wore brown robes aligned with tattoos along their faces and neck. They gazed curiously at Lexa as she entered the study.

“This way.” Gustus said, heading toward the back of the first floor. “Gaia?”

A young woman with tanned skin and short crop top blonde hair stood in front of a bookshelf. She smiled, seeing Lexa and approached them. She bowed her head in greeting.

“Gustus, hello. How can I be of assistance?” Gaia said.

“This is Lexa.” Gustus said. “Lexa, this is the Head Flame Keeper Gaia. She's dedicated her life to our teachings and preservation of our history.”

“Roan's protege, it's a pleasure to finally meet you.” Gaia said. “He hasn't made one for quite a while. You're the talk of the castle.”

“So I've heard.” Lexa said.

Gaia nodded, saying, “For one of royal blood to sire a Dhampir is quite the fuss. It's an honor to be given such a prestigious title, but I digress, what is it do you wish to know?”

“I'm not sure where to begin.” Lexa said.

Gaia beckoned her toward a nearby table already stacked with books. She sorted through the pile, pulling out a thick leather bound book from the bottom of the pile. She handed it to Lexa.

“Why don't we start simple.” She said. “You can read this during your free time. It's one of the many volumes of our history, but as this is a restricted book you can not take it out of this section of the study. And I can teach you anything else.”

“Thank you.” Lexa said.

“Come sit.” Gaia said.

Gustus stood off toward the side of a book shelf.

***

Clarke gazed up at the porch of the mortuary. She bit her bottom lip, a throb of fear forming in the bit of her stomach. She didn't want to be here. Clarke didn't plan to come here. Everything about this felt too soon too finalized. Clarke gulped back the sob that settled in the back of her throat. But she knew, while she tried to deny this as much as she could, she needed to do this. That it would be inevitable much like death that had decided to take Lexa from her sooner than either of them thought. Abby closed the passenger car door and joined Clarke. She had stood frozen at the steps, too petrified to move. Abby slipped a hand around her bicep and Clarke broke from her motionless position.

“Are you sure you're ready to do this?” Abby said.

Clarke gulped and glanced back before nodding. While every part of her screamed no, she had to continue on with the arrangements.

“There's no easy way around this.” She said.

Abby kissed her temple.

“I'll be with you.” Abby said.

They walked up the last steps of the porch. Clarke couldn't stop herself from clenching her fist.

***

“Is this true?” Lexa said, pointing at the first paragraph of her book.

It had been an hour since she arrived. Lexa had taken her time to read over the first second of the first volume. The book would take days to complete as it had been a startling 800 page book. But twenty pages into her reading Lexa couldn't find herself to put it down. Gaia, who sat beside her, reading a book of her own, put it down to lean toward her right.

“The Great War.” Lexa said. “Humans had the power bring us to the brink of extinction, four hundred years ago?”

“Humans had much to fear during those times. Between the fall of Rome, plagues, famine, it would be only a matter of time for our arrogance to be nearly the death of us.” Gaia said. “We became sloppy and as a result the humans, although weak, used their wit to fight against us and find our weaknesses.”

“And now you hide?” Lexa said.

“Yes, but do not be mistaken.” Gaia said. “We have our cities below, we have become exceptionally skilled at hiding in plain sight. We've learned to live like the humans and in doing so have our people hidden inside all the organizations to keep our existence a secret.”

“That's why Roan owns a private estate?” Lexa said.

Gaia smiled, saying, “While we have no money here, humans have become ruled with greed for it. Money talks and Roan has been wise to invest it into the land you see along with several wealthy businesses.”

“Do you own businesses?” Lexa said.

“I am not of royal status as you to be given the privilege of land, but being allowed to live my days in the castle is suitable for my needs.” Gaia said. “Since the start of The New World, I am grateful to be allowed to remain our customs as Flame Keeper, although we no longer study and work to teach the Heda.”

Lexa frowned. “Heda?”

Gustus cleared his throat.

“Isn't it time for a sermon?” He said.

Gaia stood.

“Yes, thank you Gustus. This would be a perfect opportunity for you to see our services, would you like to join me Lexa?” Gaia said.

Lexa gazed at Gustus who nodded and shrugged.

“I don't see why not. You have no duties to attend.” Gustus said.

“Yes, I would like to, thank you.” Lexa said.

Gaia moved ahead of them to lead the way to the chapel. Lexa stroted up to Gustus, sure to keep a distance away from Gaia. She looked up at him, curious and hesitant to speak.

“What is Heda?” Lexa said.

Gustus faced her, a frown etched into his brows.

He grunted, scanning the hallway before saying, “It's nothing. Do not speak of it again in the castle. You might draw unwanted attention.” He said.

Lexa had decided to not ask anymore. While she would rather push for answers she had no understanding of a centuries old society. Granted, there were ways of life she didn't agree with, but she had no idea what she was dealing with. It had been wise to not push anymore. The chapel had been on the second level of the castle. The hallways of this floor were less noisy and loud. Many of the people move along the floor were Flame Keepers in their brown robes.

“Behind that door, many citizens come to pay their respects to The Master.” Gustus said. “Keep your voice down.”

Lexa nodded. Gaia opened the chapel stone door and entered. The lighting had been dim, lit only with a dozen of candles along the walls and around the alter. Benches had been set up in front of the altar and many other Flame Keepers kneeled at the benches, their hands folded together and chanting. Gaia made her way to the altar, where statues of marble, bronze, and stone decorated it. The statues were of a man with a snarling face, bald, and his teeth elongated and sharp. There had been things about this statues that showed the inhumane features of this man. Although he stood on two feet his hands and face had been farm from it. His hands slender with four inch claws, pointed ears.

“Who is that?” Lexa whispered, settled into a bench in the second row.

Gustus sat next to her, bowing his head.

“That is The Master.” He said. “In his human form.”

Lexa examined the room to see the stained windows with the same man. There had been a few windows showing him to be flying with wings and much taller than the human counter part of the statues at the alter. The people before him bowing or fleeing in fear and in some he had been completely naked.

“Whatever happens you are to remain seated.” Gustus said. “These sermons are sacred. You hare to do nothing to observe, as King Roan's protege. Am I clear?”

Lexa raised a brow, turning away from the stain glass windows.

“What? What is -- ”

“Let us begin.” Gaia said, raising her arms.

A male and female Flame Keeper standing behind the alter approached Gaia, lighting the candles on the table in front of her. Another picked up the dark blue glass bottle and filled the goblet with blood. The Flame Keepers at the benches stopped chanting and sat on to their benches. Gustus gave Lexa a warning look. She faced the altar. Gaia lifted the cup, keeping one hand pressed at the bottom of it another wrapped around the stem.

“With this blood may The Master continue to bless us in his light.” Gaia said, taking a sip.

“Praise The Master.” The Flame Keepers chanted.

The other two Flame Keepers took a sip.

“It has been 1 thousand years ago today when The Master has given us his precious gift and as promised we vowed our loyalty as gratitude.” Gaia said. “While he could have chosen any other man to carry this gift, he trusted us to carry out his will.”

Lexa looked between Gaia and Gustus.

“May he continue to thrive and one day bless us with his presence again.” Gaia said. “And now may we give our monthly offering in his honor.”

A door behind the altar opened and three Flame Keepers exited, pulling out a human bound in chains around her wrist and legs. A collar on her neck and her mouth gagged. She screamed and pulled against the chains, crying and squirming. Lexa gulped, leaning forward. Gustus rested a hand on her knee.

“Sit down.” He hissed. “Now.”

Lexa's jaw clenched. The other two Flame keepers removed the table around the altar and placed the woman on her knees.

“They can't be serious.” Lexa whispered. “She's...that's a human. Gustus we can't let--”

“Yes we will.” Gustus said. “This is as tradition, for you, an unofficial royal blood to try and disrupt this would cause an outrage with the people.”

Lexa glared. The Flame Keepers kept the woman down on her knees.

“First, we cleanse the body of any impurities.” Gaia said.

The Flame Keepers stripped the woman to her undergarments. She screamed and cried, fighting through the crowd but the chains kept her in place. They sprinkled water around her, chanting before putting the bowl of water away. Gaia was handed a dagger with a gold hilt encrusted with gems and rubies. The blade sharp and slick, made of pure silver. The girl screamed as she was grabbed by the hair and her head pulled back. Gaia mumbled against the dagger before opening her eyes. She dragged the blade against the woman's neck. A thick gust of blood rushed from her neck. The blood was collected into a bowl as the girl choked and coughed. Lexa turned away, cringing. When the body fell with a thump, she looked back to see Gaia dip her finger into the bowl and smear a line of it down the middle of her forehead.

“Praise The Master.” The Flame Keepers said.

Gaia took the first sip from the bowl and passed it to the other Flame Keepers. Lexa glared.

“I've seen enough.” She said, standing up.

Gustus followed her out of the chapel.

“How...why would they do such a thing? In name of a silly religion?” Lexa said.

“To some this is their way of life. How humans follow their false God.” Gustus said.

“Has anyone even seen this 'Master'?”

“Only one, but that was years ago.” Gustus said.

“And?” Lexa said.

“He's dead. He did it himself. The visions from The Master made him insane.” Gustus said.

Lexa scoffed.

“And I'm to believe that because of someone's word?” Lexa said. “Meanwhile, a completely innocent woman was just slaughtered like cattle.”

Gustus raised a brow.

“You care for humans?” He said.

“I am no monster, but that...is heartless.” Lexa said.

“Watch what you say.” Gustus said. “A Dhampir ruled by human morals makes one look weak, especially the future queen of The New World.”

Lexa frowned.

“You keep bringing that up.” She said.

“I do so because that is exactly how your people will see you and that you carry the temper of a child in our eyes. You are surrounded by Dhampir stronger and far wiser and it is for that reason alone there may be Dhampir willing to rise against you.” Gustus said. “You must understand Lexa, the old world you had does not apply here. And I say this out of concern as it is my duty, to my sworn in oath as a royal guard, to keep the king, you, and any future proteges safe.”

Lexa scoffed. She couldn't live this life. The Dhampir held the same high arrogance that nearly put them to their extinction with the humans. The only difference now is their cunning and wise decision to become discreet. Lexa shook her head.

“And so I'm just to accept the way things are around here? The segregation and human sacrifices?” She said.

Gustus nodded.

“Until you are queen you will have the power change our law, but that will be difficult to do if you do not gain the trust of the people.” Gustus said. “But there are no promises, maybe have come to enjoy this life.”

Lexa folded her arms over her chest. She glanced back at Gustus and exhaled. The ones to go against her change would be those of a higher status, surely. But that would mean they held more power than the average citizen. She couldn't possibly keep both happy if she were able to make the changes.

“Fine, but don't expect me to attend another sermon.” She said.

“Only those deeply devoted to The Master attend them. It isn't a requirement, but to turn away an invitation is distasteful.” He said. “Should we return back to the library?”

“Yes.” Lexa agreed.

They made their way back two floors down. The only thing on Lexa's mind was to read as many books as she could. There had to be answers she could get without having to ask, as there had apparently been some subjects off limits. Gustus wouldn't tell her, at least not while they stayed in the castle roaming the halls. Lexa passed a door on her right, when it opened.

“Hey,” Lexa turned around, the woman from earlier with a brace on her leg exited the room. “You're Lexa right?”

“Um, yes, Raven, is it?” Lexa said.

Raven approached her. Gustus eyed her with a scowl.

“No lesser being like you has a right to speak to a protege of King Roan.” He scolded.

Raven glared.

“Yeah? Well tough shit.” She said.

Gustus growled, a row of fangs pushed out from his gums. Raven pulled out a blade from her jacket, aimed toward Gustus's neck. Lexa noticed a group of soldiers down the hall alarmed of the conflict and hovered their hands over their blades. Lexa stepped between them.

“Okay let's not...it's okay Gustus.” Lexa said. She turned to Raven. “Put the knife down, please?”

Raven tucked it back into her jacket. Gustus let out another hiss before stepping aside. The guards in the distance lowered their hands. Raven showed no fear as she stared back at Gustus.

“Shouldn't you be with Luna?” Lexa said.

Raven scoffed.

“I can take care of myself on the grounds.” Raven said.

Lexa chuckled, looking to her jacket pocket, saying, “I can see that. I doubt a knife would be enough in a building swarming with Dhampir. You have guts.”

Raven smirked, her shoulders high with a sense of pride.

“I appreciate the compliment.” She said.

Lexa chuckled, saying, “Is there a reason you came looking for me?”

Raven looked her over, her face softening.

“I had to see what Luna was fussing about.” She said.

“Oh, I'm not interested...I don't mean to overstep any boundaries.” Lexa said.

“Oh I know. She flirts with everyone. It's nothing personal.” Raven said. “That doesn't shut her up though. I've never seen her this excited about Roan's protege before. She can't stand Echo.”

“What do you know about Roan?” Lexa said.

Gustus shifted, a warning glare settled on to Raven. He folded his arms in front of him, resting around his hips.

“Humans aren't allowed access to the historical archives.” Raven said. “It's considered sacred. Your guess is as good as mine.”

Lexa looked back at Gustus. He shrugged.

“And Echo? Where is she?” Lexa said.

“She's been imprisoned since your transformation.” Gustus said. “King Roan has yet to decide where her fate lies.”

A servant scurried down the hall approaching Lexa.

“Pardon the interruption miss, but King Roan has informed me to fetch you for tonight's dinner.” She said.

“Thank you.” Lexa said, watching the woman bow before leaving.

“I'll catch you later.” Raven said.

Lexa left with Gustus.

“It bothers you that the pet isn't allowed in our archives?” Gustus said.

Lexa blinked, staring up at him. He smiled.

“You have a look when you're perplexed.” Gustus said.

They passed another group of servants that greeted them along their way. Lexa tucked her hands into her pockets, exhaling.

“You mean Raven?” Gustus grunted with a shrug. “If she's important why can't she be given some privileges?” Lexa said.

“Because in the end a human is a human. Who is to say she will not use what she finds against us?” Gustus said. “And if she's a spy?”

Lexa scoffed. Again segregation, this time with a species entirely different of their own. But from her findings there had been good reason to distance themselves from humans. The nature of humans when faced with something other-worldly, but Raven had not reacted that way.

“Raven loves Luna.” Lexa said.

“And you think Dhampir share the same feelings to a pet?” Gustus said. “And should that be true, no human would be granted the rights of a Dhampir. It is law. She only stays here because she is claimed and that Dhampir so happens to be an Elder.”

Lexa glanced down along the floor. Gustus studied her for a moment.

“That bothers you?” He said.

“No I...Clarke she's different. She'll understand.” Lexa said.

“And if she doesn't?” Gustus said. “You may look like the person of your old life, but there is a beast inside you now, harboring power you can only dream of. If she were to see your true face would she still be the same trusting human?”

Lexa gulped. She would be dreaming on a probability that Clarke would still love her now a change woman. While she held on to her humanity Gustus had been right. The monster inside her was laying inside her. She could feel the darkness of it only skin deep, waiting to come out. She couldn't tell what it would do or what it would be, but Lexa had decided she wouldn't find out.

“Humans who do their biding with us have their reasons to become a part of this society and their reasons aren't always peaceful.” Gustus said.

Lexa's transformation had been accidental, but the idea of others being here for the reason of choice that would say a lot about a human wanting to become a monster like this.

“And Echo?” Lexa said.

“What of her?” Gustus said.

“I want to see her.” Lexa said.

Gustus froze, facing her.

“I want to see the person who made me this.” Lexa insisted.

“What for? There would be no closure.” Gustus said.

Lexa glared.

“I will speak with the king.” Gustus said. “Now, let's not keep King Roan waiting.”

***

Indra wasn't sent this time to help her change for dinner. Instead, it had been two women, Charlotte, and an older woman with greying hair, Ingrid. The two of them didn't waste time to sort through the wardrobes. They pulled out beautiful suede dresses of black, purple, blue, and green hues. Charlotte pressed a red satin dress against Lexa and they both nodded.

“This is perfect miss.” Ingrid said.

“I thought this was a dinner?” Lexa said.

Ingrid set the red dress with a deep v-neck line on to the bed. Charlotte looked through the shoe collection while Ingrid sifted through the jewelry box on Lexa's vanity.

“Well, yes, but the Elders will be attending with you and as King Roan's protege, you are to dress formal this time.” Charlotte said.

“Who are the Elders?” Lexa said.

Ingrid collected a gold diamond necklace and wrapped it around Lexa's slender neck. While Charlotte helped her undress.

“Once the war between clans ended, as an act of union, four clanmemberswere selected to become Elders in creation to the New World laws.” Charlotte said. “There are five Elders, our King

included. They are the authority of our New World, dealing with most important matters that affect the society as a whole.”

Lexa slipped on the red deep neck dress and they zipped her up.

“Are you nervous dear?” Ingrid said.

Lexa chuckled. Her head down.

“I...I'm so very new to this.” She said.

They stepped back admiring the dress and nodded.

“Younglings have yet to find their place, but with time you will grow into your position and by then be well prepared should the time arise to rule this kingdom.” Ingrid said. “Now, off you go.”

***

Thediningroom had been a beautiful art deco venue. A stunning chandelier hanging in the center of the room, tables adorned the floor, with a long rectangular table placed in the middle of the room on an altar. The guest already seated, chatting with one another. A butler greeted her as she entered and made her way to the polished mahogany table. Roan sat at the head of the table, smiling and speaking with several of the guest toward his right. Gustus stood behind Roan's chair, keeping a watchful eye on everyone along with several more guards in the room. The chattered stopped once Roan stood.

“Lexa, you've arrived. Come sit with me.” He said, motioning to the chair on his left.

A servant pulled out Lexa's chair before she sat. She could feel the curious stares of the Elders. She spotted Luna at the table, smiling at her with the same coy look.

“None of you have formally met.” Roan said. “Lexa, this is my sister Ontari.”

She tipped her head down in a greet, holding a cup on her right, seated on Roan's right.

“And the Elders, Luna, Nyko, Anya, and Titus.” Roan said.

The Elders had an a ray of different clothing, but they didn't have an air of arrogance to their faces unlike Ontari. Anya, a woman with sly shaped eyes and blonde hair spoke first.

“So, the famous protege. Are you sure this is whom you wish to rule?” She said. “She

seems frighten like a lamb to the slaughter.”

Roan glared.

“Anya.” He warned.

“I mean nodisrespect my liege. I say this only for the safety of my people.” Anya said. “And as I've been told, she has been turned against her will?”

Lexa gulped. The Elders looked between each other, muttering. Roan groaned. The muttering settled down.

“Yes, it is true, this was not planned. This is Echo's doing.” Roan said.

Titus, a bald older and slender man, with tattoos all over his face and head scoffed. “And is she going to receive retribution for her disobedience?” He said. “She's been given

pardon long enough.”

“Yes, It has been decided she will be given a trial.” Roan agreed. “But need I remind you all, as King, I do not need your permission to claim Lexa as my protege. It is an act of kindness for you all to meet her before the ceremony takes place.”

“Ceremony?” Lexa said.

Ontari scoffed with a shake of her head.

“Come brother, how is she fit to rule? It should be me that takes the throne.” Ontari said. “As stated in our practice, the oldest is next in line to rule. She is nothing but a toddler in comparison.”

Roan sighed.

“This not up for debate. I am King. My word is final and as law states, those I claim as my protege have a right to rule in my absence.” Roan said.

They looked among each other not daring to utter another comment.

“I see nothing wrong with Lexa.” Luna said. “She may be what we need. A freshly turned

vampire with no knowledge of our world before the transformation. Sure she may have not wanted this gift, but she is here no less and I trust Roan's judgement.”

Titus shook his head.

“I agree.” Nyko said. “I trust my king.”

Ontari chuckled.

“You say that in hopes of getting better land. How could an Elder be pleased with mountain lands? There are nothing but prisoners and the undesirables there.” She said.

Nyko glared.

“Ontari, enough.” Roan said.

She pouted.

“Now that this is settled let us eat.” Roan said.

A second door at the right end of the room opened and a servant entered with a cart. The lid

from the dishes were removed and each bowl had been placed in front of the guest. Lexa stared down into the bowl, hesitant to pick up her spoon as she stared at the blood garnished with a sprinkle of rose petals. She watched around her as everyone dug in.

“I um, may I be excused?” Lexa said.

Roan stared at her, his spoon still in hand. Ontari glared. Lexa gulped.

“You dare to insult your King? Who has provided you with a warm meal?” Titus said, with a

grimace of disgust.

Ontari laughed, saying, “She's no fit Queen.”

Roan put his spoon down, leaning over to Lexa.

“Whatever you feel, put it aside for the formality of this dinner, tonight.” He whispered.

“I won't be – ”

“For your safety and my own, pick up that spoon.” Roan warned. “I may be King, but should

sacred formal and traditional customs be broken these Elders would be more than happy to put us both to the guillotine.”

Lexa picked up her spoon. The Elders went back to eating and Roan faced them smiling. She took a gulp and relished the warmth and sweet flavor. She looked up at the Elders then back at the bowl.

“Peaches?” She whispered.

“We have our own supply of healthy and high quality blood.” Ontari said. “Each human is given a strict diet for our suited taste for months before harvest.”

“The best in the city.” Titus said.

The Elders smiled and laughed in agreement.

***

The Elders were the first to leave once the dinner finished. They said their goodbyes before

departing and Roan stayed behind once he said sough the last Elder out. Lexa approached him, the thumpof Gustus's boots behind her. Roan faced her, a quizzical look on his face.

“You have questions I assume?” He said.

“This ceremony, what is it?” Lexa said.

“It is your rite of passage to the Noble Blood.” Roan said. “It is to officiate your rightful position and once completed no one can take the title away from you.”

“And the Noble Blood?” Lexa said.

“Like me and those before me, we are the direct line to the first Dhampir. It's in our blood.” Roan said.

Roan exited the dining room.

“You have plenty of time to become a fit ruler for your people.” Roan said.

“How would I do that?” Lexa said. “Neither of the Elders have faith in me.”

“You can only achieve that with time.” Roan said.

“As for Echo?” Lexa said. “Would she no longer be given her right to the throne?”

Roan looked her over, perplexed.

“Echo has become a problem and I admit, it is my doing. I have given her many pardons over the years, but while she may be fit because of her years of training the way she views our world is something I no longer wish to nurture.” He said. “I will not make the same mistake.”

“What is that you want with me?” Lexa said.

“For you to be a respected Queen no one has ever seen in their life time.” He said. “And while I hate to burn bridges, to hone for my mistakes there needs to be a change of that caliber.”

“What will happen to Echo?” Lexa said.

Roan raised a brow.

“That is for me to decide.” He said.

“I want to see her.” Lexa said. “See the person who did this to me.”

“Why would you want to? That brings no peace of mind.” Roan said.

“I want this.” Lexa said.

Roan sighed.

“You are allowed on visit. In the meantime, your lessons start tomorrow night.” Roan walked away, the guards at the dining room door following him.

“You seem dissatisfied.” Gustus said, joining her. “You were granted access to your request.”

“Why wasn't the ceremony mentioned before?” Lexa said. “And what is this about the Mountain Lands?”

“As part of The New World each Elder were given land to keep the King's rule in order. King Roan owns the Northern Lands, Luna Southern Lands, Anya Mid-West, Nyko the Mountain Lands, and Titus the Western Lands. With it, as it is their property, they are allowed to say who stays on their lands.”

“The Mountain Lands is nothing but a prison?” Lexa said.

“There are some people unfit to be allowed the privileges to roam the country. In some cases, they are sent there for holding until a public execution.” Gustus said.

“Will Echo go there?” Lexa said.

Gustus shrugged.

“Possibly.” He said. “Do you still wish to speak with her?”

There were other things to focus on. While this may be the person she is now if Lexa knew Roan had been right. Seeing Echo wouldn't give her any closure. The sadness and loneliness she felt being away from Clarke wouldn't change.

“No, I have another idea.” Lexa said.

***

“Are you sure about this Lexa?” Gustus said, standing on the docks.

Lexa waited for the Dock worker to call a boat. He wouldn't expect her to come back to The Floods the second she saw it. When the boat arrived and was pulled on to the dock she boarded first. Gustus climbed in after her, the boat quaking as he stepped down. The Boatman gripped his oar.

“If I'm going to be in charge of these people I need to know what's going on.” Lexa said.

Gustus sighed.

“Yes, but The Floods are...many are feral.” He said.

The boatman stood at the back of the boat, holding his oar and the lantern hanging from the top. The boat steadily propelled forward.

“What are these feral?” Lexa said.

Gustus gazed ahead of him as the boat drew closer to the tunnel.

“When a Dhampir is unable to regularly feed they become less...civilized.” Gustus said. “This is

a slow process. A normal Dhampircan go several days without feeding, but the blood is what gives us our abilities to heal and our strength. A perfectly healthy and well fedDhampircan withstand any injury.”

Lexa spotted the city in the distance as the boat finally went through the tunnel. Another man helped dockthe boat, tying it up and helping them out.

“Then why are these people denied blood?” Lexa said.

Gustus shrugged.

“It has been that way since the start of the New World.” He said.

They walked along the creaking wooden broad walk of The Floods. Manymakeshifthomesassembledfromscraps,perched on wooden panels and stilts to keep them above the water below.

“And it is expected these people are happy with their given status?” Lexa said.

“It was never the Ice Nation's concern when the New World was into creation.” Gustus said. Lexa paused at a building with a flashing sign of a beer bottle. She looked into the window to

see a decent crowd of people inside. She entered. Gustus kept his hand on the handle of his sword. The people watched them enter, startled to see Gustus. Lexa sat at the bar.

“Lexa, please, if you are hungry there is better blood at the castle.” Gustus said.

“I need to do this.” Lexa said.

He stood beside her. A woman behind the bar approached her.

“What can I get you?” She said.

“Oh no, I'm not here to drink. I um...” Lexa looked down at her hand, twisting the ring she kept on her left hand.

“You're Lexa?” The bartender said.

She looked back up into warm and welcoming hazel eyes. The bartender brushed back her brown locks that slipped from her hair-tie.

“Yes.” Lexa whispered.

The bartender reached for a bottle on the higher shelf behind her. She poured blood into a mug and handed it back.

“No, I don't -- ”

“It's pig's blood.” The bartender said. “It's the best quality we have, but it isn't the same as human blood.”

Lexa looked back at the mug and loosely gripped the handle. The bartender leaned against the

counter.

“I'm Costia.” She said.


	5. Part V

“What brings you to The Floods?” Costia said.

Lexa shook her head.

“I don't...I couldn't stay in the castle, locked up like a child.” Lexa said.

Costia gave a nod of agreement and softly smiled. The same welcoming and nonjudgmental

gaze. Lexa sighed, letting her shoulders drop. A sense of calmness washing over her. Costia had been a breath of fresh air Lexa needed. She didn't carry herself with arrogance for a change.

“No matter the status, all new Dhampir are the same.” Costia said, with a wistful look. “The change is not easy at first.”

Lexa gulped, saying, “And the feeding?”

“Many come to enjoy the hunt.” Costia said. “But you, you can't stand it?”

Lexa shook her head. She hasn't had the courage to mention it, especially after tonight's dinner.

She had decided to be more careful what she shared and even more so on what she showed.

“There are some like you in that respect.” Costia said.

Lexa gingerly wrapped her hand around the handle of the cup. She released it and gripped it

several times before picking it up and taking a sip. Her tongue savored the remaining drops along her lips and her stomach clenched. The hunger pulsed through her arms, causing her to tightly grab the cup.

“You don't drink?” Lexa said.

Costia shrugged.

“When I need to.” She said.

Lexa gulped down her cup to the bottom and bashfully wiped her mouth with a nearby napkin.

Costia took the cup to the sink.

“I want to know about The Floods.” Lexa said.

Costia chuckled.

“And that can't be found in the safety of your archive?” Costia said.

“I want to experience it myself.” Lexa said.

Costia smiled.

“How brave of you.” She said. “You are aware there are some who hate you as you're noble

blood, right?”

Lexa nodded.

“A man tried to kill Roan on our way to the castle.” She said.

Costia froze, taken off guard.

“A rebel?” She whispered.

“You know about them?” Lexa said.

Costia nodded, a look of worry on her face.

“I know of it.” She said. “You've come at such an interesting time of our people. There are rumors of a rebellion of our past clans, coming together to rid us of this New World.”

Lexa looked through the crowd of people. A few turned away having been caught watching her. Gustus's hand tightened around his sword.

“What clans?” Lexa said.

“Two hundred years ago, before the New World. There were 12 clans.” Costia said. “We didn't get along and were always at war. Only, Azgeda overpowered us and as a result forced the clans to sign a treaty and part of the agreement to avoid enslavement was to disband the clans.”

“That's how Roan became king?” She said.

“Their clan had a king years ago. They just conformed everyone to their way of life with minor changes.” Costia said. “Before King Roan there was Queen Nia.”

“What happened to her?”

Costia looked away. She leaned forward.

“She was assassinated.” Costia said.

“There is no proof such an attempt was done by King Roan as he had been banned from America for twenty years during the death of Queen Nia. But many think he is at fault.”

“Do you think he is?” Lexa said.

Costia shrugged.

“I can't say.”

Gustus coughed, drawing their attention.

“Isn't it time you head back?” He said.

Costia walked away, serving another customer three seats down. Lexa stood.

“Be careful what you speak of here.” Gustus said, as they exited the bar. “The rebellion is

something King Roan wishes to not speak about as it could cause hysteria within The Floods.”

Lexa looked around them for any listening ears and said, “But is it true?”

Gustus nodded. They boarded the boat.

“King Roan will handle it.” Gustus assured.

“But these rebels, they were clan members?” Lexa said, watching Gustus give another nod.

“But those who wish to continue their clan and their traditions are seen as enemy of the king. They are executed by order of King Roan himself.” Gustus faced her. “This is nothing to be concerned about. King Roan has kept them in control since the start. You should focus on your Ascension. It should be any day now.”

Lexa frowned.

“Right.” She said.

***

As instructed, Lexa changed for her long day of training. She had been told to dress informally. While as much as she rather spend her day reading the history books, she couldn't shake the wave of anxiousness that settled in her. Gustus followed her through the halls.

“Are you nervous?” Gustus said. “It's your big day in official training.”

Lexa chuckled.

“Yes, I haven't a clue what to expect.” She said. “Where are we going?”

“King Roan's private training barrack near his throne room on the fourth floor.” Gustus said. “How big is this castle?” Lexa said.

Gustus laughed, “It has six floors.” He said.

They walked passed the chapel, rounding the corner where more guards walked among the halls with swords and spears. Two guards stood outside the door, Lexa assumed to be Roan's barrack. Inside, soldiers filtered the room, all training with each other either with out weapons or with swords and a small crowd surrounded Roan, over-watching him. The room had a mat in the center and a table off to the side. Raven stood with Roan at the table, looking over a selection of weapons displayed in front of them. Raven picked up a handgun, presenting it to him.

“I've made some changes.” She said. “I'll need to run a field test to see if it works.”

Roan nodded.

“We can set that up later on today.” He said.

Lexa reached the table, her hands clenched at her sides.

“Just in time.” Roan said, walking out from behind the table. “Raven has been working on updating our weapons for a few years now.”

“You've never used a gun?” Lexa said.

“Tradition has been a strong core to our society.” Roan said. “But our enemies have grown stronger and smarter over the decades and therefore we must adapt. My mother thought otherwise.”

“Wolves have bullets made of wood.” Raven said. “I figured I level the playing field with silver bullets that liquidate once fired.”

“Wait, wolves? You mean werewolves exist too?” Lexa said.

“Yes, but so far they've kept to their lands as part of our agreement.” Roan said. “Good work Raven. We'll discuss this further at another time.”

“Sure thing boss.” Raven said, taking her guns and leaving the table.

Roan motioned for Lexa to follow him and walked to a guard who handed him two wooden staffs.

“Do you know why I've called you here?” Roan said.

“No.”

Roan handed her a staff, saying, “Because as a noble you will need to know how to fight. There

hasn't been a war for centuries and I plan to keep it that way, but one can never be too prepared for anything.”

They moved on to the mat and Roan walked four paces away from Lexa before facing her. She clutched her staff.

“I-I'm not a fighter.” Lexa said.

“With time you will be.” Roan said. “From now on, each day you will be spending four hours training. Am I clear?” Roan said.

“Yes.” She said.

Roan spaced his feet a inch apart and held his staff out toward Lexa.

“Show me what you got.” He said.

Lexa charged first, yelping as Roan smacked his staff against hers and caused her to drop it. Roan swiftly jabbed her in the gut, making her double over, then swiped his staff behind her knees and dropped her to the floor. Roan stood over her, the staff pointed at her neck.

“We have a lot of work to do.” He said. “Stand.”

Lexa got back to her feet and Roan handed back her staff.

“Keep a firm grip.” Roan said. “As a Dhampir, you have power beyond your understanding, but it will take time to access them. Again”

Lexa tried to copy his stance, less strong of an appearance,but much more balanced. Roan nodded. Then with a groan he charged this time. She had been quick enough to side step his strike and swing an attack toward his legs. He jumped over the staff and smacked his staff against Lexa's cheek. She staggered back. Roan ran, tripping her again with his quarterstaff. Lexa got back up with a glare.

“Use your rage to power you, but you are in control. You are not a slave to the beast. Again.” Roan said.

Lexa charged, thrusting her staff forward and jabbing Roan in the stomach. He stumbled back, smiling as he gained his balance. Roan grunted, swiping his staff toward Lexa's face and she blocked it holding the staff up with both ends. She threw out a sharp kick. Roan didn't flinch and headbutted Lexa in the face. She felt her nose crack under the pressure and blood sprayed down her mouth. She sneered and let out a growl.

“That's it.” Roan said, with a chuckle.

Lexa let out another growl and pushed Roan back. She swung the staff down and Roan rolled away. He got to his feet, blocking another hit.

“Control.” He said. “You are in charge.”

Lexa roared and ran. Roan made quick work of her rage fueled attack, using his staff to block and dodged before hitting Lexa on the back of her knees. She stood. Roan rested his staff on the ground beside him. Lexa's hand touched the trail of blood on her upper lip.

“My nose.” She said.

“It's already healed.” Roan said. “Clean yourself up.”

A guard handed her a towel. She wiped what she could away with a huff.

“From now on you, will be training with the guards.” He said. “Specifically, Lincoln, Indra, and

Gustus. If you can beat all three you will be allowed the chanceto fight me again.”

Lexa scoffed.

“Cocky much?” She said.

Roan smirked.

“Prove me wrong and you will redeem yourself.” Roan said.

Roan handed the staff back to a nearby guard. Lexa glared.

“Come with me, there is more to show you.” Roan said.

A guard took their staffs. They exited the barrack, entering into the throne room. It had been barren save for a towering beautiful leather chair with a golden frame on the back rest and covered in jewels. At the side of the throne a feeble man with a snow white long beard bowed his head and presented Roan with a golden crown.

“What are we doing here?” Lexa said.

Roan took a seat on the throne. He snapped his fingers and another servant at the far end of the room rushed over with a chair and set it beside him.

“With our status comes responsibilities.” Roan said. “We are to always keep order and enforce our laws.”

“But what about the ones on the surface?” Lexa said.

“That is another lesson we will deal with later. While here in the castle there are hearings and trials we are to tend to.” Roan said. “Many people who come through these doors are offenders. When the Elders can't decide on a proper punishment or should the offense be server it is up to me to give my final decision.”

“Should we begin the first hearing my king?” The man beside him said.

Roan waved his hand. The man tapped his staff against the floor. The sound echoing through the stone walls. The doors opened and two guards entered with a string of shackled prisoners, all in a single line attached to each other by the wrist and ankles. A guard pulled them to the front and they wobbled forward, before being put to their knees. The seven prisoners had been four females and three males. Lexa gulped, looking to see if any of them had been Echo, but they all looked much too dirty and thin to be a noble.

“What are their offenses?” Roan said.

“They are accused of making deals with the wolves of the Northern Lands, my king.” A guard said.

Roan raised a brow, shifting in his seat.

“What were their dealings?” He said.

“Dhampir blood in exchange for human blood. Some for wolf blood.” The guard said.

Roan scoffed.

“You dare dishonor your king?” Roan said. “Have I not supplied enough for you? Is this their second offense?”

The prisoners whimpered, several shaking, and others crying.

“No my king. These are all second and third time offenders.” The guard said.

Roan glared.

“Is that so?” Roan said, with a shake of his head. “Then I here by announce as punishment they are to be executed tomorrow to crucifixion at dawn.”

“N-No! Please, my king! I beg you!?” A prisoner cried.

The guards grabbed them to their feet and yanked them out of the room. Lexa gulped.

“Isn't that too harsh?” Lexa said. “They would be left to suffer.”

“I have no pity for those who wish to defy me again and again.” Roan said. “I've given them warnings. It has been clear how neither of my people are to make deals with wolves.”

“They were hungry.” Lexa said.

“They were being greedy.” Roan said. “If they wish to sell and buy from the wolves they need to make a request for me to approve the transactions. As for the wolf blood, it's our drug. The effects of wolf blood are addicting with unpredictable side effects ans for that reason it is banned.”

“Shall we start the next trial my king?” The advisor behind them said.

“Please.” Roan said.

A small in a navy blue suit and blonde short hair entered. He smirked at Roan before standing in front of him. Lexa had a dislike for him. Roan groaned.

“What is it this time Leon?” Roan said.

Leona chuckled.

“What? You're tired of this gorgeous face already?” He said.

“It has been two weeks since your last visit. Too soon if you ask me.” Roan sighed.

Leona shrugged, wiping dust from the sleeve of his suit jacket.

“I come to you first with a fresh haul every time and yet you can't stand the sight of me.” He said. “What gives Roan?”

The guards behind him glared. Roan leaned forward.

“How much?” He said.

“Give or take? 40 barrels, once everything is processed of course.” Leon said.

“You haven't even harvest yet?” Roan said. “What do you plan to do with 140 thousand humans?”

Lexa looked between them shocked. Leon nodded.

“I know. It'll be a tough one to get through. But, I know that you, like my other clients, like them fresh.” Leon said. “I'm looking to sell the rest of what you don't buy through out the city with your approval of course.”

“How do I know you have them?” Roan said.

“Have I ever let you down?” Leon said, holding a hand up before Roan could talk. “Alright, that year in Turkey was a one time thing I swear!

Roan groaned.

“How much do you want for twenty barrels?” He said.

Leon slicked back his hair and smirked.

“13.5 mil.” Leon said.

Roan jerked back.

“And you want to sell in my land?” Roan said. “You're better off going back to Turkey, Leon.”

Leon sighed.

“Alright, alright fine. How about, uh, 10 mil and you'll get 10 percent.” Leon said.

Roan pursed his lips.

“30 percent.” Roan said.

Leon huffed and paced the room. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck then faced Roan, poised.

“Roan, come on. I gotta make a profit. It's costly to round them up during shipment.” Leona said. “How about 12?”

Roan shook his head.

“Okay 15.” Leon said.

“25.” Roan said.

Leon groaned, saying, “Alright 20 and 9 mil.” Leon said.

“That's a deal. I'll have my men sent out the contracts by tomorrow morning.” Roan said.

Leon smiled.

“Nice seeing you again.” Leon said before leaving.

“You deal in human trafficking?” Lexa hissed.

Roan glared at her.

“The blood trade is a lucrative business.” Roan said. “How else can I keep Polis fed?”

“And you support it?” Lexa said.

“There will be a time when you rule that you have to make difficult choices. And if you can't put the need of your people first then you will make more enemies than friends.” Roan said. “Why don't you attend to your studies for tonight? You won't be able to attend hearings until the day of your Acension.”

Lexa stood, marching out of the room.

***

Gaia watched Lexa flipped through the pages of her volume. Her shoulders hunched. Lexa put the book aside and picked up another, reading the table of content.

“Something on your mind?” Gaia said.

“What do you know about the Ascension?” Lexa said.

“I was wondering when you'd ask.” Gaia said. “It marks the start of a Dhampir's noble

status.”

“When does it happen?” Lexa said.

“After the official death of the Dhampir's human life.” Gaia said. “What humans call a funeral.” Lexa was hit with an overwhelming sensation of sadness. Gaia put down her book and sat next

to Lexa.

“You are not happy?” Gaia said. “I suppose you wouldn't be, given your situation.”

Lexa scoffed.

“And you would be?” Lexa said.

“The gift of Transcendence is something I've wanted years before being turned.” Gaia said.

“But your Transcendence, has been unintentional and that makes adjusting to this life unbearable to you.”

“What is there to like about this world?” Lexa said. “The way people are treated is the same as

humans.”

Gaia frowned.

“That may be, but our gift is what others find to be the higher reward.” Gaia said.

Theeternallife. Where there was no death, sickness, and so there had been no fear of thinking of a possible life after. A concept only dreamed of in stories and films. More so talked about with humans whom had a life expectancy smaller than Dhampir.Then there had been the strength and speed, all enhanced and an added bonus. But at a draw back, Lexa didn't worth the price. How for her to live she had to take the life of another, praying on the blood of humans.

“You don't agree?” Gaia said.

“What I feel now isn't the happiness I had when I was human.” Lexa said.

Gaia tapped a finger to her chin.

“How you manage to hold on to your humanity is astonishing.” She said. “Quite admirable.” Lexa picked up a book from the table.

“Will it change come the Ascension?” Lexa said.

Gaia shrugged.

“Perhaps.” She said.

“May you excuse me Gaia.” Lexa said, leaving the library.

***

“Lexa, what are you planning?” Gustus said, jogging after her.

“How could he keep this from me?” Lexa said. “If my Ascension is so important he should have told me.”

“And you're going to confront him in the middle of his hearings?” Gustus said. “Lexa, think --”

She burst through the throne room.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Lexa said.

Gustus ducked his head in guilt, seeing the vein of annoyance throb on Roan's temple. Roan sighed.

“Lexa,” He said, he faced the two men before him. “Excuse me, please.”

They bowed their heads and left. Roan faced Lexa with a frown.

“Apologies my king.” Gustus said. “She insisted.”

Roan leaned back against his chair. Lexa crossed her arms over her chest. He kept a calm expression.

“What do you mean?” Roan said.

“The Ascension, why didn't you tell me it will happen after my funeral?” Lexa said.

“Because it isn't any importance just like your once human life is no longer your focus.” Roan said. “Do not forget where you belong.”

Lexa grimaced.

“I don't care.” Lexa said. “I didn't ask for this.”

Roan growled, his eyes glowing an amber hue.

“You're driving my patience.” He said.

“Let me attend the funeral.” Lexa said.

Roan shook his head.

“Absolutely not.” He said. Lexa frowned.

“I deserve closure!” Lexa said. “Out of all the things you've taken from me.”

Roan rested his chin on the ball of his fist.

“You have yet to understand your abilities. That means you won't be able to control your

impulses either.” Roan said. “We must remain hidden. I don't think you understand that.”

Lexa's jaw clenched.

“Come your Ascension things will be different, you will be different.” Roan said. “And the life before you will be meaningless.”

“I can't just live my life knowing she's—”

“My decision is final.” Roan said, shooing Lexa away. “Now leave me as I have important matters to attend.”

Lexa glared. She turned around and left with Gustus.

“Lexa, you must understand.” Gustus said, running after her. “You can't be seen trying to keep a life with a human. You're a noble.”

“It's Clarke. She means more to me than some title.” Lexa said.

“Maybe it is time you've said your goodbyes.” Gustus said.

Lexa spun around, enraged and hurt. Gustus looked away.

“I could never forget Clarke.” Lexa said, her eyes teary. “I...she's special.”

Gustus nodded, a look of pity on his face.

“And if Roan can't understand that then I'll stop trying to do things his way.” Lexa said.

“What do you mean?” Gustus said.

Lexa looked at him with a gaze of determination.

“Come see me first thing tomorrow.” She said.

***

Ingrid entered Lexa's room with a tray in hand.

“Fresh from Costia's bar.” She said.

“Thank you Ingrid.” Lexa said, picking up her cup of pig's blood.

“Gustus is outside, insisting he see you.” Ingrid said.

Lexa chugged down the rest of her blood before standing. She allowed Ingrid to dress her,

putting on a black long sleeve shirt and a red leather jacket on top. She pulled up her jeans and tied her boots before she allowed Gustus to enter.

“I'm here, as requested.” He said.

Lexa turned to Ingrid, “Leave us.” She said.

The maid hurried out.

“What is it that you wanted to tell me?” Gustus said.

Lexa stood, determined and focused.

“I'm going to see Clarke.” She said.

Gustus tilted his head, alarmed. “Should you be going to the surface when your Ascension is so close?” He said.

Lexa shrugged.

“The Ascension will be at midnight. I have time and I'm going with or without Roan's consent.”

She said.

She walked out of the room.

“Wait, you should think about this.” Gustus said. “You can't really be considering to sneak to the surface.”

“Keep your voice down.” Lexa said. “Whether you want to come or not is up to you. I won't stop you, but I'm going.”

Gustus sighed.

“I was told to protect you.” He said.

“Let's go then.” Lexa said.

***

They jumped off the boat and toward the brick wall of the city entrance. Lexa looked

over her shoulder before opening the door.

“Quiet.” Lexa said.

“Oh shit, you're really doing it?”

They turned around to see Raven trailing up the path that lead to the brick wall. Gustus gripped his sword.

“Raven, what are you doing here?” Lexa said.

“You aren't exactly discreet.” Raven laughed. “Plus, I'm just about the only person here that

reads the paper. I saw your obituary.”

Raven held up a folded in half newspaper in her hand. She chucked it to the side.

“And how would a human know the time of a noble's Ascension?” Gustus asked.

Raven ignored him.

“Are you really going to crash your own funeral?” She said.

Lexa sighed.

“It's not crashing. I...I want to see Clarke again.” Lexa said. “Roan wouldn't let me.”

Raven nodded.

“I'm all for espionage.” She said.

Lexa chuckled with a shake of her head, saying, “It isn't espionage either. Just, go back to the

castle, Raven.”

“No way. Who else do you know beside Roan who has a sun-proof car to get around the city?”

Raven said.

Lexa looked back at Gustus who raised a brow. Raven grinned. Gustus shrugged.

“She's the only one able to know what you're up to and hasn't told anyone yet.” Gustus said.

“I don't know if you're aware, but it's probably a four hour drive to Upstate New York from New York City.” Raven said. “We have to move now.”

“Fine.” Lexa said. “Let's go.”

***

Clarke brushed a hand through her hair. She looked into the mirror of the car rearview window, wiping away the remains of her tears. She had to put makeup back on when she got into the parking lot. She doesn't know how she'll be able to contain herself. It'll be a difficult day for her.

“When you're ready.” Abby said, sitting behind the wheel.

“Yeah.” She said, exhaling. “I'm...let's get this over with.”

Clarke had kept a stoic expression, trying to keep control of her emotions as she entered the

funeral home. Jake was already inside with their family and friends, sitting in front of a closed casket. Clarke had decided to put Lexa's bloody jacket into it. It would be what they're burying too. Bellamy approached her, tear filled eyes and tight-lipped.

“Clarke.” He sighed, pausing before he pulled her into a hug. “I'm so sorry.”

Clarke sniffled, feeling her tears trickle down her cheeks.

“Thank you for coming.” Clarke said.

“Of course.” He said.

Clarke wiped away a tear before it fell. She let out a meek chuckle, looking back up at Bellamy. He kept a arm around her shoulders, rubbing her upper back to sooth her.

“When Octavia disappeared, how could you deal with it?” Clarke said.

Bellamy's blinked, his eyes sparkling with tears. He gulped. While Octavia's disappearing is nothing near Lexa's situation the pain wasn't any less different. The sorrow and helplessness had been overbearing. It had been five years, but Bellamy still had a difficult time talking about it. Clarke didn't think something like that would ever get easy.

“It took me a long time, but I've made peace with the possibility that she may never come back.” Bellamy said. “But a part of me keeps hoping she's out there, alive.”

Clarke nodded. Kane approached her, smothering Clarke into a hug.

***

“You're sure you still want to do this?” Gustus said, looking out of the passenger seat.

Lexa couldn't find the courage to move, seeing that cars parked out front of the funeral home. When she spotted her old blue Honda she shared with Clarke, Lexa had been frozen with doubt. Gustus didn't want to rush her and Raven had been ready to turn the car around given the word.

Lexa nodded, licking her bottom lip, before saying, “I have to.”

Raven dug into her glove compartment and pulled out a metal bracelet. She handed it to Lexa.

“This is still in the development stages, but it works.” Raven said. “Put it on and it will let you stay in the sun without any harm, for about twenty minutes, maybe? I'm still not sure about that.”

Lexa twirled the bracelet in her hands.

“You expect me to put my life on the line for something that might not work?” Lexa said.

“Roan has me building a bunch of things besides weapons.” She said. “It works it's just...a little unpredictable. I'll put the car up if anything happens, okay?”

Lexa sighed and clicked it around her wrist. Raven flipped her wrist up and opened a hidden mini keypad on the band. She pressed a few buttons and the bracelet beeped before flashing blue.

“It's set.” Raven said.

Lexa stepped out, standing by the car window for a moment, expecting herself to burst into flames. She gazed up into the sun, squinting, but didn't feel any pain. Lexa gulped seeing the amount of people gathered to her funeral.

She found a window on the side of the house and stood underneath it, listening to the people move around the room. She peeked up, scanning the crowd and spotted Clarke holding on to her mother's arm as she moved to the front of the room.

Lexa gasped, seeing the pain on her face at the podium, but the glow of her pregnancy. The slightly rounder face. The same delicate features she fell in love with the first time she saw her. Clarke took several deep breaths before talking.

“I um...thank you everyone for coming.” Clarke said. “I don't know what to say. But I wanted to say a few words.”

Lexa gulped.

“Of all the memories I have of Lexa the one I remember the most is the day I realized she was the one. And I mean everything, the wife, house, the dog, and kids.” Clarke exhaled. “It wasn't special and it wasn't expected either, but I guess that's how those things work. You find the one when you least expect it.”

Clarke sniffled, and dabbed away her tears.

“We were dating for onlya month. We spent the entire day in bed, talking, eating, and star gazing on the roof of her apartment.” Clarke said. “And she looked at me, tired and exhausted from exams, and she was breathtaking. Laying next to me, completely awestruck and that's the look I wanted to see for the rest of my life.”

Lexa whimpered, a trail of tears gliding down her face. She clenched her fist. Clarke hiccuped, deeply inhaling to calm herself.

“And she did, until the day she...” Clarke said. “Until the very end.”

Clarke walked away from the stand, Abby holding herin herarms. Lexa wiped her tears, her shoulders shaking with her cries. She walked away just as Abby approached the podium. She wiped her tears, tossing off the bracelet when she got into the car. Gustus and Raven watched her, silent and concerned.

“Let's go home.” Gustus said.

“No, I have one more stop.” Lexa said.

Raven turned the car on.

“Okay.” She said.

***

“Come on, let's stay in and order take out.” Abby said. “We can watch a movie and I'll even

make us hot chocolate.”

Clarke nodded, too exhausted to talk after all the crying today. Jake finished taking out the

bouquets of flowers the others left for them, from the trunk. They walked up to the porch and Clarke

froze. Abby looked at her.

“Clarke, what is it?” She said.

Clarke's hand shook as she reached down on the porch and picked up a small bouquet on the

steps. Clustered together, neatly tied, had been an Azalea, Pink Camellia, pink Carnation, Forget-Me-Not, and a white lilly. Clarke clasped a hand over her mouth and weeped.

“Clarke?” Jake called.

Clarke sniffled and wiped her tears.

“Lexa.” She whispered.

“Come on sweetie, let's go inside. You've had a rough day.” Abby said.

Clarke looked across the street then back to the house before entering.

***

Lexa watched Clarke stare into the distance before closing the door. She gulped, feeling the

burn of tears starting again. She softly exhaled.

“Have you found your closure now?” Gustus said.

Lexa sniffled.

“No.” She said, turning away from their house. “Let's get out of here.”

“You got it.” Raven said, starting the car.

Lexa wiped away her tears.


	6. part VI

“You can not sit here moping.” Gustus said, peering over Lexa's shoulders.

She had refused to return back to her room. But having stayed two hours I the library, she did nothing but mindlessly turn the pages of her book. Gaia stood by a shelf, book in hand and gazing back at the pair. Lexa glared and looked at him, jaw clenched.

“Why because it's unfit for a Queen?” She hissed.

Gustus shook his head, “Because doing so bothers you.” He said.

“Then what do you suggest I do?” Lexa said.

Gaia approached them, her book shut.

“What did you do?” She said.

Gustus and Lexa looked between each other.

“I attended my funeral.” Lexa whispered.

Gaia gasped then gave a look of disappointment with a shake of her head.

“King Roan allowed such a thing?” She said.

Lexa's shoulders hunched together. Gaia raised a brow.

“He doesn't know.” She said.

Gustus growled, stepping toward Gaia to put distance between them. She stepped back.

“And it will remain that way should you wish to keep your precious chapel.” Gustus said.

Gaia glared.

“Do not threaten me.” She said.

Gustus didn't budged, his face fierce and his stance strong and erect.

“Do not think because you Flame Keepers are the vessels to spread The Master's word does not mean you carry no bad deeds of your own.” Gustus said. “Should I come to King Roan of the dealings you have on the surface and deem you unfit to teach Lexa he would have you investigated.”

Gaia growled, her eyes an orange glow.

“You wouldn't dare.” She spat.

Gustus chuckled and raised a brow.

“Try me.” He said.

Gaia gulped and looked away.

“Very well.” She said. “But once he finds Lexa's disobedience your punishment will be far more harsh.”

“That is for her to deal with.” Gustus said.

Gaia raised a brow, saying, “You're putting your fate on the line covering this from the king. Why is that?”

Lexa looked at him, alarmed and concerned.

“I protect the nobles as my sire once did and those before him.” Gustus said.

“Gustus, he would kill you.” Lexa said, standing.

Gustus shrugged.

“Flame Keepers have their faith to The Master. I put mine on this kingdom.” Gustus said.

“That is something I can relate with.” Gaia said. “But this is no Heda we pledge to. It is a kingdom run by former Azgeda people.”

Gustus frowned.

“You know better to speak of this.” He said. “The Old World has no power here.”

“What Old World?” Lexa said.

Gaia sighed.

“He means during the time of the twelve clans. There is a section of them in the first volume and stretches on to several other volumes.” She said.

“You should take a break. You've been in the archive since you arrived back from the surface.” Gustus said. “Your Ascension will start soon and you need to prepare.”

“Gustus is right, before your Ascension you need to be cleansed to purify yourself.” Gaia said. “We must head to the baths.”

Lexa nodded, following Gaia out of the library.

***

The bathroom had been an entire room with the size of a pool in the center of the room, covered in steam, the tile floors and walls slick with its condensation. The tub had green tiles with golden paint decorating the stones. Gaia entered the room, gathering a wash cloth, soap, and other toiletries.

“This is my private bath?” Lexa said.

“No noble is going to use the communal bathroom. That's for the servants.” Gaia said.

She placed bottles on the side of the tub and handed Lexa a towel.

“Disrobe behind the lockers over there.” She said, pointing behind Lexa.

Lexa hesitated before leaving and Gaia opened a plastic bottle before chanting and dropping some of its contents inside the water. Lexa reappeared clutching her towel and Gaia stood.

“Your modesty is amusing.” Gaia said.

Lexa gulped.

“Have you not bathed before?” Gaia said.

“I have it's just...do you have to be here?” Lexa said.

“Bathing is used to start the process of your Ascension.” Gaia said. “It is part of our customs.”

Lexa bit her bottom lip. Gaia chuckled.

“I'll look away.” She said.

Lexa quickly dropped her towel and stepped in. The feel of the water's warmth easing the tension in her body. Lexa sighed. Gaia handed her a washcloth, lathered with soap. Lexa rubbed it along her shoulders in gentle circles, her back facing Gaia, who stood on the side of the tub.

“What is Heda?” Lexa said.

Gaia sat up. Lexa gazed back at her over her shoulder.

“No one is here.” Lexa said.

Gaia folded her hands over her lap.

“It means Commander.” Gaia said. “It was a title given to the ruler of the 12 clans.”

“In what language?” Lexa said.

Gaia paused. Lexa lifted her arm, moving the cloth along her forearm.

“Trigedasleng. It died the day The New World formed as part of our agreement when we surrendered.” Gaia said.

“Roan is called a king.” Lexa said.

Gaia nodded, “Yes, as part of Azegda customs.”

Lexa set the wash cloth aside and rinsed herself.

“Do you miss it?” Lexa said.

“To some they believe there will be a time for our Heda to come back and lead their people.” Gaia said.

“And do you believe it?” Lexa said.

Gaia placed a bottle of shampoo beside Lexa.

“I don't know what to believe.” Gaia said.

***

  
  


Once washed and dried, Indra arrived to Lexa's bed with a black suede dress in hand. Gaia had returned back to the chapel as she had to set up the altar for the Ascension. Gustus had been stationed outside waiting for her. Indra had Charolette arrive to help with Lexa's hair.

Looking herself over, Lexa noticed the thin straps on her shoulders, the v-neck collar exposing her collar bones, and the bottom of the dress snug around her hips with the bottom of the dress having a slit on the left side of her thigh. Charolette sorted through the jewelry box, allowing Indra to work on Lexa's hair instead. Charolette reached for Lexa's wedding ring and she jerked her hand back.

“Don't.” Lexa hissed.

“You must – ”

“I said no.” Lexa said.

“Leave it be.” Indra said.

They worked together combing Lexa's locks instead and braided in section then tied them together into intricate cross patterns. They teased the hair along her hairline to give it volume then went for the make up palettes. Indra decided on a smokey eye look and pressed a piece of jewelry to the center of Lexa's brows.

“It's almost time. Let's go.” Indra said.

Lexa they followed her through the halls with Gustus on their trail. The ceremony was to take place in the chapel. The rows of benches in front of a marble altar were filled with a crowd of curious viewers. On the altar had been five black lit candles formed into a circle and a bottle of blood. The Elders circled around the altar. They had on black silk robes with sigils stitched into the fabric. Roan stood in the center and Gaia beside him with her hood over her head. Roan wore an elaborate coat with gold embroidery at the sleeves and the waist ends of the coat. The collar of his jacket was made of a thick tuft of black fur, and a crown atophis head made in gold with gems, and two golden necklaces around his neck with red rubies in the center of the amulet. Luna smiled as Lexa approached the altar. “You look amazing.” She said.

Lexa bit her bottom lip. The lights of the chapel were turned off. The flickering candles on the altar the only source of light.

“Let us begin.” Roan said.

The Elders each lit a red candle in their hands.

“We gather today under the blessing of our Master in honor of young Dhampir, Lexa Wood.”

Roan said. “And I, Roan Knight, son of Nia Knight, claim Lexa as my rightful protege.”

Roan picked up the dagger beside him covered with gems around the handle and cut his palm. He cringed as a pool of blood surfaced from his hand. Lexa gulped seeing that the blood had been dark in color. He closed his fist over a wooden bowl, given to him by Gaia and dripped the blood into it. He picked it up, dipping his two fingers into the blood.

“I officiate you, Lexa Wood,Night Blood of Ice Nation.” Roan said, smearing his fingers

against her forehead.

He put the bowl down and took Lexa's wrist. He turned over her hand, exposing her palm and

sliced the blade across her skin. She cringed. Roan grabbed her hand with his bleeding one and mixed their blood together. Lexa felt a heat swarm her hand and spread up her arm. Lexa gulped feeling the floor beneath her spin. A brush of wind tickled against her face, followed by the dark figure of a woman across the chapel. Lexa looked off behind Roan, seeing the shadow move again, quick and smooth. She looked to the corner of the altar. A beautiful woman with red thick hair and porcelain skin stared at her, in a white summer dress. She stepped forward, her movement poised and balanced. Lexa gulped.

“Who are you?” Lexa said.

The woman smiled. Her vibrant blue eyes sparkling.

“I am what is yet to come.” She said.

“Lexa?” Roan whispered.

She looked back at him, confused and back at the rest of the Elders who were watching her. Roan cleared his throat. He released their hold and Roan picked up the bowl, taking a sip and handed it to Lexa. She looked around to the Elders before taking a swig.

“All hail Princess Lexa, protege of King Roan!” The Elders announced.

The candles in their hands were blown out. The lights went back on. The Elders put down the candles and approached Lexa. Luna hugged her.

“Congratulations.” She said.

“Come, let's celebrate.” Nyko said.

***

They left the chapel, moving into the dinning room. A long table moved to the center of the room with other tables in front of them had been set up. The guest waiting for them had already been seated, cheered and lifted their cups as Lexa entered the room. An orchestra to the corner of the room began to play.

“This is all...” Lexa said, shocked.

“The Ascension is a big thing.” Roan said. “Very few are given this honor.”

The Elders sat down at the table with Lexa and Roan. Gustus stood behind Lexa and Indra next to Roan. A servant filled everyone's cups with blood. Roan held his cup. The crowd grew silent.

“To Lexa.” Roan said. “May her reign be true, when the time comes.”

He lifted his cup and the crowd let out another cheer before clinking their cups. Lexa took a sip. She gulped the rest of it down, sighing at the satisfying taste. The music filled the room again. Lexa got up, going down to the table of the other nobles.

“How do you feel?” Gustus said.

Lexa clenched her hand.

“I feel strong.” She said.

Gustus nodded.

“The blood of The Master flows through you now.” He said.

“The blood...is it always that dark?” Lexa said.

She had debated telling Gustus of the woman in the chapel once she linked hands with Roan, but others would over hear. He would be one of the few to judge her about what she thought she saw. And while she wanted to tell someone about the woman she saw and no one else did that would have to wait.

“Just for the nobles.” Gustus said. “Enjoy the celebration.”

***

Too anxious since the Ascension, Lexa skipped the archive for training. Gustus had gotten in contact with Lincoln and Indra as her request. They walked to the training room, where they waited, holding staffs. Lincoln handed hers. She walked toward the mat.

“It took you long enough.” He said.

Lincoln lifted his staff, gripping it in the middle a space apart and the staff angled forward. His legs apart and crouched.

“Keep your balance centered.” Lincoln said.

Lexa copied his stance. Indra walked around and shifted her legs closer together and her grip

closer together. Gustus faced her.

“Remember King Roan's words.” He said.

“Always stay in control.” Lexa repeated, watching Gustus nod.

Gustus jabbed his staff forward, Lexa was barely able to block it with her own staff. The

wooden weapon clanked as they exchanged blows. Gustus was quicker and more precise with his aim. The staff smacked Lexa in her stomach then her back as she doubled over and she yelled, feeling her ribs crack.

“Stand.” Indra said. “Pain is fleeting and so long as you're well fed you heal just as quick.”

Lexa bit her bottom lip and sharply inhaled. She flinched and stood as the pain washed away and she felt the wound disappear.

“Again.” Indra said.

Lexa glared at Gustus and charged. He blocked her hit and swung the staff at her legs. She tumbled down. She rolled out of the way before he could slam down on her face and jumped up. She yelled running toward him and Gustus hit the staff out of her hand and hit her in the gut, winding her.

“We have a lot of work to do.” Lincoln said.

Lexa glared at him.

“Get smacked down get back up again.” Indra said.

Lexaexhaled. Lincoln charged, jabbing Lexa right in the rib and she yelped as the force caused her ribs to crack. She gasped. Lincoln used her bent over pose to strike at the back of her ankle and knock her back.

“If you're easily deterred from a single hit like that your enemies will have a field day with you.” Lincoln said.

Lexa huffed, glaring up at Lincoln before standing. The burning pain in her side gone. They faced each other again.

“A future Queen must show strength and skill.” Lincoln said. “You hardly have any.”

Lexa ran, yelling and swung the staff down toward Lincoln's head. He blocked it with a swat of his own staff and kicked his foot out into Lexa's gut. She groaned as the air swooshed out of her and she staggered back. She clenched her fist, holding herself back on balance and struck again. Lincoln easily stepped aside and hit her in the stomach. Then struck his staff up to connect with her chin. Lexa heard the distinct crack of her jaw breaking and her mouth flooded with blood. She watched a spray of black liquid coat the mat. She opened her mouth gasping and coughing the rest of it out.

“Don't hold back.” Lincoln said. “Your enemies never will.”

Lexa wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She stood, her legs wobbly and hissed.

  
  


***

The four hours of her training had been brutal. Neither of them let up on Lexa, hitting her over and over each time she overstepped, left herself open to attack. Lexa had been a bloody mess of already healed injuries and her shirt stained. She wiped what she could, but would have to toss her shirt away once she got into a change of clothes. A servant arrived at the end of their training.

“I'm sorry to interrupt princess, but King Roan request your presence in the throne room.” The servant said.

Lincoln handed her another clean tower to wipe away the sweat. She thanked the servant and dismissed her.

“You should get cleaned up before you leave.” Gustus said.

Indra sorted through a duffel bag before handed Lexa a pair of clean clothing.

“This will do for now.” She said.

***

Roan sat on his throne waiting for Lexa with the Elders and Ontari. There had been an empty chair for her beside beside. Ontari glared at her as she came over to take a seat.

“What is this?” Lexa said.

“You are going to see how things are run between a king and his Elders. This will be different from the hearing you witness earlier” Roan said. “Let's begin with the first hearing.”

A guard tapped his spear against the floor. Two guards entered with three other people wrapped in chains and burlap sack clothing. They looked slim and dirty. Their faces sunken in and bat like. They whimpered, cowering in front of Roan. The guards forced them to kneel.

“Please, my king.” One hissed.

“What are the charges for their crimes?” Roan said.

“They were caught feeding on my land unauthorized.” Anya said.

They Dhampir whimpered.

“Is this true?” Roan said.

The second Dhampir, with long black hair, shook. She looked up at him.

“Yes my king, b-but we were so hungry.” She cried.

Roan glared.

“You were all aware of what lands are approved for you to hunt.” Roan said.

“Y-Yes, my king, but the land is miles away for us. We have no way of getting back home

before dark and-”

“This is the second offense.” Anya said. “You were warned.”

Roan looked them over. The Elders watched them, emotionless.

“As punishment for your disobedience, I sentence all three to the public execution of beheading.” Roan said.

The vampires gasped.

“P-Please, my king!” One cried.

Roan shooed them away.

“Take them away.” He said.

The guards pulled them to their feet and dragged them out of the room as they screamed,

apologizing and begging to be spared.

“Roan.” Lexa whispered. “They were just hungry. You can't – ”

“Yes I can.” Roan said.

“They were breaking our rules and I am king. What do you suggest I do?”

Lexa looked down.

“You gave them unfair hunting grounds. It goes out of their way.” She said.

Roan shrugged.

“They should be grateful I allow them in any area. These are my subjects. I do as I see fit.” He

said. “They were already given a pardon if I give them another the people will see me as weak.”

“Shall we bring in the next case my king?” Titus said.

Roan faced forward and nodded. The doors opened again and two guards entered with a second prisoner. Echo stood covered in shackles and glaring.

“Echo is being trialed for unlawful hunting.” Anya said.

“It is a third offense might I add my king.” Titus said.

Lexa glared.

“It wasn't...Roan tell them – ”

Roan sighed.

“You dare address him that way?” Titus hissed.

“They're right.” Roan said. “I have no other choice. Echo, you are stripped of your title of

general. Indra will now be given the title of head general and Echo will no longer have the rights as my protege. You are welcomed to stay in the castle.”

“What? Wait.” Echo said.

The guards pulled her out of the room.

“Roan!” She cried.

Roan faced Lexa.

“You don't seem happy to see her punished.” He said.

“You won't have her killed?” Lexa said.

Roan shrugged.

“I see no reason to. She's spent the last 100 years in royalty. It'll be punishment enough.” He said.

He faced the Elders and guards.

“Let's continue the hearings.” He said.

  
  


***

The hearings had been grueling. The cases were small of mostly vampires hunting in private land. Which Roan had sent many to their deaths then there were a few of stealing. Lexa had even witnessed a public lashing. But having to deal with the way Roan picks his people's fate wither it be small or big had been too frustrating for Lexa to watch. When it ended she made her way out of the castle. While she should be asking Roan if she could return tot he surface she knew he wouldn't let her as she had yet to adjust to her change even with the Ascension. She boarded the boat leading through The Floods.

“You can't stay away from your old life can you?”

Lexa turned around to see Gustus.

“I'm allowed to roam where I please.” Lexa said. “I'm sure if King Roan knew he wouldn't allow you to check on your wife.” He said.

Lexa eyed him with a scowl.

“Are you going to tell him?” Lexa said.

Gustus chuckled.

“I'm sure you know the answer to that already.” He said. “Let's go.”

Gustus pulled out keys from his back pocket.

***

Lexa didn't know what to expect when she came back to the house she once shared with Clarke a second time. She would be closer as the sun had already set. It had been two days since the funeral. And during the ride it made her nervous, thinking of what she could see. The sadness would still be there much like the day she went to her funeral. That was almost unbearable. But then she wondered how Clarke looked since her last visit. It had been a month and a half now when they found out about the pregnancy. Then anger began to hit her and resentment. How she's missing the progression of Clarke's pregnancy. The things she promised she'd do to help Clarke through it. Gustus parked two houses down before they approached the house. Lexa gulped, seeing the wooden fence of their home.

“We must be quiet.” Gustus said.

Lexa entered the front yard and walked around the house to the side. She peeked in through the second floor window. The lights were off, but she could still see the living room, but Clarke wasn't in sight.

Then faintly she heard sobbing. Lexa looked up to the second floor window and focused in on the sound. She heard the hiccuping and crying of Clarke, probably laying in bed alone. Lexa's hand clenched. She looked back at Gustus. She knew Abby would care for her as much as she could, but she wouldn't put it against Clarke to want to still live in the home they bought. But the memories were

painful Lexa didn't know how she would continue to live in here alone.

The phone rang. Lexa listened in on the crying softening and the creak of the floorboards as Clarke moved through the house. The hallway light flickered on. Lexa and Gustus ducked as Clarke entered the kitchen. Lexa bit her bottom lip, seeing Clarke wiping away her tears. She wrapped her cardigan around herself before picking up the phone.

“Hello?” She rasped.

Lexa felt tears streak down her face at the sound of her tired voice. The guilt clenched at her stomach, of having to leave Clarke like this.

“Clarke? How are you holding up?”

Lexa heard Bellamy on the other end and frowned.

“I'm fine.” Clarke sighed.

“You sound like you were crying. I can come over.” He said.

“No, it's okay, really.” Clarke said.

Bellamy sighed.

“It's Friday night and you're spending your time alone again, Clarke. I'm worried.” He said.

“Let's have a movie night? We don't have to talk if you don't want to.”

Clarke paused, pacingthe kitchen. A flare of jealousy filled Lexa. But she wondered if maybe

Clarke spent most of her nights like this, alone and crying, miserable.

“Yeah, okay.” Clarke said. “Just, tell Monty, no horror.”

Bellamy chuckled.

“I'll be over in twenty.”

Clarke hung up and continued to wipe her tears. She clasped her hands together and exhaled. Then she went back upstairs. The lights were turned off.

“Why put yourself through this pain?” Gustus said. “You both are apart of different lives now.” “Clarke has always been my life.” Lexa said.

“Your love for her is a weakness.” Gustus said. “Your enemies might exploit that.”

“I know.” Lexa said, with a grave frown. “I'm not ready to give her up.”

They walked back to the car. Maybe there will be a time Lexa can let Clarke go, but today and the next day wasn't going to change. And the humanity Clarke gave her was comforting as much as she knew eventually there will be a time she will lose that humanity over time.

Until then, Clarke was worth more than becoming the monster everyone expected her to be. It was the hope Lexa needed.

“The dead are mourned, but eventually the living keep on living.” Gustus said, putting the seat belt over him.

“Clarke would never do that.” Lexa said.

She had to believe that. She had to. Gustus started the car.


	7. Part VII

Lexa cringed as she hit the floor, feeling her lower leg snap in half. She bit through her pain and kick-flipped her way up to her feet. The pain of her injury throbbing through her leg and gradually subsiding. She wiped the sweat from her face and looked down at her hand to see that it had been covered in blood. A another droplet fell from her left eyebrow. She wiped the remains of it on her blood-covered tank top. Gustus stood in front of her his staff rested beside him. Lexa shouted before charging and zipped her way in and out of range from his attacks swiftly. The speed of her pace inhumanely fast and leaped up her staff behind her to hit down on to Gustus's face. He blocked it with his staff, causing it to snap in half. Lexa landed on her feet, quiet and soft and jabbed the end of the staff into his stomach. He doubled over and Lexa roundhouse kicked him in the jaw. He toppled over bleeding from his mouth and nose. Lexa stood, her staff behind her.

“She's ready.” Gustus said.

He stood, wiping the blood from his face and his wound gone. Lincoln handed Gustus another staff and Indra stepped on to the mat. They circled Lexa and she moved with them, studying their movements. She had worked long enough with them to know their skills and advantages. Lincoln had

been the quickest on par with her movements, but Gustus had been the strongest in his blows. Indra had wit to out play her if Lexa had given her an opening.

“I'm ready.” Lexa said.

Lincoln leaped forward with his staff and Lexa somersaulted out of the way before it could connect with her jaw. She spotted Indra charging from her left and had jumped just an inch away from the second staff. Gustus hit her from the back, knocking her to the ground face first. Clenching her jaw, Lexa willed herself to stand and blocked two hits from Lincoln and Indra with her staff. She swung it around her head, knocking the staff out of Indra's hand and hit Lincoln in the chest as he extended his arm out to lash at her. He crumpled over and Lexa spun around just to block another hit from Gustus to the back. She pushed him back with her staff and jumped over him to hit him in the nose and jumped before Lincoln tackled her. She countered his charge with a swift hit to his head sending him to the ground and Lexa jumped over Indra, yelling in midair as she kicked Indra in the back, sending her down. Lexa landed, panting and gripping her staff. She turned around to see them staggering to their feet. Lincoln smiled.

“You passed.” He said.

Lexa grinned.

***

Lexa watched Gaia look at her a second time over the tip of her book pretending to read. She closed her book, placing a marker in it.

“What?” Lexa said.

“You've changed.” Gaia said. “There's a confidence in you. You've come a long way.”

Lexa blushed, flipping her book open again. She knew of the changes since her time here. The physical appearance of her, much more toned in muscle in her arms and legs. The way her posture had become taller. The training sessions made her much more fit. The guards had come to respect her more seeing as she had the skills to match her look. The stern face she had as she moved through the castle with purpose.

“I had a good session earlier training.” Lexa said.

“Oh I've heard. You were the talk of the castle between the guards.” Gaia said.

Lexa scoffed, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Word travels quickly around here doesn't it?” Lexa said.

“For some it may be too soon, but I can see the beginnings of a true leader.” Gaia said.

Lexa smiled a sense of pride filling her. Gaia looked her over, brushing away a piece of hair from her eye brow.

“It hasn't been very long.” Lexa said, averting away from Gaia's adorning gaze.

“I hope I'm not interrupting?”

Gaia gulped, bowing her head.

“King Roan, not at all.” She said.

“Did I lose track of the time?” Lexa said, standing. “I'm not supposed to attend hearings until 3.”

Roan smiled, “Oh no, you're not late. I've just heard of your latest training session. Would you come with me?”

Lexa followed Roan out of the archives, a rush of fear pounding through her chest. She remembered his words when she had her first session. She wouldn't have expected to face Roan so soon. But when they passed the floor of their training room, Lexa looked back at Roan.

“Aren't we going to train?” Lexa said.

Roan turned back at her. Gustus and Indra stood at the grand foyer of the castle.

“We aren't going to spar.” He said. “I'm taking you to the surface. ”

***

Lexa gulped, looking out the car window as the limo drove through the city. Roan watched her, smiling and tilting his head as Lexa tapped her finger against the side of the door.

“You're nervous?” Roan said.

Lexa rested a hand under her chin, facing him.

“Why bring me the surface now?” Lexa said.

“This is the next level of your training.” Roan said. “While fighting is important, being able to be in control in the heat of battle is the basis of everything else.”

“Where are we going?” Lexa said.

“To my night club.” Roan said. “I own many luxury businesses and eventually you will be inheriting them too.”

Lexa raised a brow. A night club had been the last place she expected Roan to take her. It had too many people and he had been insistent that she stay at the castle training for that reason. The risk of exposing dhampir would be much too great. But quite some time has passed, six months exactly, maybe it had been enough for him to take the risk. The car stopped, pulling up to two story building with flashing lights and a line of party-goers standing out front. Roan stepped out first, straightening his suit as he exited and greeting the guest. The people on line had been a mixture of human and dhampir.

“Shouldn't we have had Gustus come with us, or Indra?” Lexa said.

“That won't be necessary. I have security inside.” Roan said, entering the club.

Lexa trailed behind him, twisting and turning through a crowd of dancers. The club had been dark, but her heightened sight made the change no different. Roan lead her to the second floor VIP section, divided from the other tables by a door. Two guards stood outside while three others sat inside, joining them.

“Can I get you a drink my king?” A guard said.

“That'll be fine.” Roan said.

The guard nodded and sat back into his chair. Roan sat on to the couch, leaning back and sighed.

“You cater to humans?” Lexa said.

Roan shrugged.

“It's good for business, but night clubs make excellent hunting grounds.” Roan said.

Lexa froze. She glanced around the room. The guards had sat in their chairs shuffling a pack of cards to pass the time.

“That's why I'm here?” Lexa said, watching Roan nod. “I'm not going to kill anyone.”

“There will be a time when you don't have access to pig's blood.” Roan said. “You have to learn to take what is available to you.”

Lexa scoffed, saying, “So that makes it alright to kill them?”

Roan shrugged.

“And you care about them too much. If you are so insistent about not harming then you don't have to feed until they die.” Roan said. “But to do so would require a lot of self control and seeing as this will be your first hunt...I doubt the outcome you desire will not be an option.”

Lexa glared.

“You're doing this on purpose.” Lexa said. “You can't stand that I've lived this long on animal blood.”

Roan sighed. He crossed his legs, resting his hands on his lap.

“You're a dhampir Lexa and a noble. My protege.” Roan said. “What princess is afraid of feeding from a human?”

Lexa stood, standing in front of him. Roan grinned. A guard shifted in his seat, watching them.

“I won't feed off of a human.” Lexa said. “Your vain views on my status aren't my concern. So long as there are other alternatives I will not feed from them.”

“You can't pretend what you are doesn't exist.” Roan said. “Behind your stubbornness is a beast and while you may not want to admit it, you have desires and cravings no human would ever experience. The hunger for blood is normal. It is apart of us.”

Lexa chuckled.

“I want to go back home.” She said.

Roan stood, looking her over for a moment.

“Your enemies will use this to their advantage.” He said. “They have weapons that could render you powerless.”

“I've spent the last six months training. I can handle myself.” Lexa said.

Roan grimaced, studying Lexa and shook his head.

“Werewolves aren't our only enemies. You think humans are so innocent? There are humans who continue to hunt our kind. They won't have a problem killing you on the spot.” He said. “And when that day comes, pig's blood won't heal you, not fast enough.”

“I'll deal with that when it happens.” Lexa said.

Roan growled.

“The surface is different than the castle. I may own the Northern East Coast, but there will be those who will ignore my laws.” Roan said. “You won't always have a guard with you.”

Lexa glared.

“Is that all?” She said.

Roan groaned, waving his hand at her.

“You're dismissed, but I won't let this lesson slide. We will come back to it.” He said.

Lexa left, feeling the eyes of the guards on her with judgmental stares. She made her way out of the club and Gustus stood on the side with a faint smile.

“How did you--”

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude.” Gustus said.

“No, you came right one time. Let's get out of here.” Lexa said.

“The car is parked around the corner.” Gustus said.

***

Gustus stopped talking her out of leaving the grounds after the second month. He had come to accept things about Lexa, like her unwavering stubbornness, especially with Clarke. He never told Roan and would find ways to cover for her when she was questioned. Gustus pulled in front of their house when Lexa shifted in her seat.

“You seem upset.” Gustus said.

Lexa glanced at him.

“You are always nervous when you go to see Clarke.” He said. “Was King Roan too harsh during his lesson?”

Lexa's jaw clenched and she exhaled to calm her nerves.

“He wanted me to feed.” Lexa said.

“Did you?”

He turned off the car. Lexa inhaled, running her fingers through her hair before exiting the car. Gustus quickly exited the car.

“Lexa?” He called.

“No. I refused to.” Lexa said.

Gustus looked alarmed.   
“He was okay with that?” He said.

Lexa sighed, shaking her head.

“He said he would try again.” Lexa said, facing him. “You sound worried.”

Gustus shrugged and gulped back his concern.

“He doesn't let things slide. He'll make your choice harder to refuse next time.” He said.

Lexa turned away, treading back to her old house. A quiver in her step as she came closer.

“Are you nervous?” Gustus said.

Lexa gulped saying, “ “It's been six months. And Clarke she's...”

“She will be due soon?” Gustus said.

Lexa nodded, gripping the edge of her leather jacket as she made her way up the block.

“You rather be with her?” Gustus said.

They approached the house, ducking underneath the window. A pang of sadness struck Lexa as she heard the same sniffling and sobbing cries of her wife. The six months months had changed Clarke, as much as itdid with Lexa.

Now at seven months, Clarke had a swollen belly and waddled as she walked, but Lexa didn't see her any less beautiful. The glow of her motherhood in fruition. But she had taken the death harder than Lexa expected, party due to hormones of the pregnancy. Clarke had spent many nights crying or alone working. Lexa glanced down at her left hand. Her thumb rubbed over the band.

“Why do you continue to do this to yourself?” Gustus said. “Nothing has changed.”

Lexa turned back around to the front of the house and opened the mailbox. She looked over the letters. Lexa clenched the letters in her hand and looked at Gustus. She finished sorting through the mail and stared at the letter stamped with Final Notice in red ink.

“She needs my help.” Lexa said.

Gustus shook his head.

“King Roan wouldn't allow it.” He said. “It will draw attention.”

Lexa put the letters back into the mailbox.

“The least I can do is help her keep the house to have the baby in.” Lexa said.

She turned back to the house, listening to Clarke cry until the bed creaked and she shuffled out of the room. There was a thumb and a slam of a door before a light flickered on. Lexa jumped, walking to the front of the house. She heard vomiting and coughing then more crying. She turned back to Gustus who looked alarmed.

“Something's wrong.” Lexa whispered, moving on to the porch.

Clarke scurried down the stairs, covered in tears and her face sweaty. Lexa stepped back to dodge from her view to see a coat of blood along Clarke's hips and edges of her shirt. She looked paler and sickly. Clarke wobbled into the living room, falling on the ground beside the couch, clinging on to the armrest. She moved in and out of consciousness, shivering and whimpering.

“Clarke!” Lexa cried, dashing toward the door.

“Lexa, wait!” Gustus said.

She grunted as she staggered back from and powerful force and stared at the door.

“Dhampir can only enter private homes with an invitation.” Gustus said.

Lexa looked back at Clarke, laying on the ground continuing to bleed. She charged again, meeting the same result.

“Clarke! Clarke, wake up!” Lexa yelled, pulling open the door.

Clarke groaned, coming to her senses. She squinted through her tears and sniffled.

“L-Lexa?” She said. “I...I don't...help me? Please, Lexa I don't--”

Lexa felt her hand sink through the forcefield and sprinted into the house. She picked up the strong musk of blood and gulped back the fear charging through her. She picked up Clarke in her arms, effortlessly and brushed away the hair from her face. Clarke blinked at her, not yet processing the situation. She rested her head against Lexa's chest.

“You're burning up Clarke.” Lexa said, blinking away her tears. “It's okay, I got you.”

“Lexa?” Clarke said, confused and disoriented. “Is it really you?”

Lexa bit her bottom lip, feeling her tears glide down her cheeks. She nodded, exhaling to compose herself. Clarke's bottom lip trembled. She gingerly reached up, stroking Lexa's cheek.

“I've missed you so much.” Clarke said. “I...I've waited so long to see you again.”

Lexa sobbed.

“No Clarke, I can't let you...it isn't your time.” Lexa said.

Clarke cried, gripping on to her shirt. Bury her face into Lexa's neck and wailing. She shook her head.

“No, No, I cant do this anymore.” She said. “I need you. Please, I want to be with you.”

Lexa turned away, feeling another tear trickle down her face. She sharply inhaled to calm herself and faced Clarke again.

“I know baby.” She whispered. “I do too.”

Lexa leaned down and kissed her. The touch of Clarke relaxing into her and the feel of her lips filled Lexa with desire and despair. She forced herself to pull away and rested her head against Clarke's panting and trying to catch her breath.

“Clarke.” Lexa rasped.

She kissed her forehead and Clarke laid into her. Lexa gulped, glancing down at her exposed neck.

“I could save her.” Lexa said, staring at her.

“If you do that, she may never forgive you.” Gustus said, standing beside the door.

“She's having a miscarriage, Gustus. She could die!” Lexa said.

“But you would be forcing her into this life like what happened to you.” Gustus said. “And what about the baby? They wouldn't survive.”

Lexa closed her eyes, shaking her head.

“What other choice do I have?” Lexa said.

Clarke whimpered. She looked paler and became a lot weaker. The longer she stayed here the less of a chance Clarke would have of living through this. Lexa couldn't forgive herself if she allowed this to happen to Clarke.

“Take her to the hospital.” Gustus said. “But if you do that it will raise suspicion.”

Lexa looked down at her. She glared at Gustus.

“I don't care.” She hissed. “Hold on Clarke.”

Gustus watched her sprint of the house, a powerful gust of wind in her wake. He stared speechless before following.

***

Lexa stood in front of the hospital door covered in tears. She stared at the door way, shocked to be able to reach half way across town without breaking a sweat. She gulped, looking down at Clarke again. She felt her grow weaker. Her grip slipping around her neck. She stirred, staring up at Lexa, smiling. Lexa dipped down, kissing her, soft and tender.

“God, I love you so much.” Lexa sighed.

She faced the hospital.

“Where do you think you're going?”

Lexa watched Roan approach her from her left. He glared. Gustus stood behind him, worried and fearful.

“Roan, I – ”

“I know what's going on.” Roan said. “How dare you disobey my direct orders.”

“I only wanted to check on her. I wasn't going to reveal myself to her.” Lexa said.

Roan shook his head.

“Laws are laws. You aren't stepping a foot into that hospital. What do you think those humans will think?” Roan said.

Lexa growled, her fangs exposed.

“I can't let her die!” She yelled.

“You broke my rules! You have no room for negotiation.” Roan said. “Put the girl down and step away.”

Gustus nodded, pleading with her to listen. Lexa put Clarke down, stroking her hair before stepping away.

“We're going straight back to the castle.” Roan said. “Let's go.”

Lexa followed him, turning back over her shoulder. Gustus picked up Clarke, entering the hospital, calling for help. She faced forward, following Roan back into his car. A look of disappointment on his face.

  
  


***

Lexa paced her bedroom, too anxious to sleep. Roan had ordered her locked into her room with guards at the door 24 hours until he could decide what to do with her. The only time Lexa had seen the door open was for breakfast, but she hasn't heard from Roan since or Gustus. But Lexa couldn't stop thinking about Clarke, wondering if she managed to be saved, and the baby. Lexa had become overwhelmed with grief. The baby. She had no way of knowing if the baby was saved. The door opened and Gustus stepped through with Indra.

“Gustus,” She cried. “Is she – ”

“I've brought her to the hospital.” He said. “She's still checked in. I can't say for the baby.”

“What were you thinking?” Indra said. “King Roan is furious and the entire castle knows what you did.”

“What is he going to do?” Lexa said.

Indra sighed.

“He hasn't decided yet, but something this big can't go unpunished. It's drawn too much attention.” She said. “Until then, you are instructed to remain in your room until farther notice.”

Lexa sat on to her bed, frustrated and exhausted. She rubbed away the exhaustion from her eyes.

“I can't bring you your books from the archives.” Gustus said. “I can ask Gaia to visit you in your room.”

“No, thank you Gustus.” Lexa said. “I need to sleep at the moment.”

Indra frowned and relaxed, her face full of pity.

“I hope what you did was worth it.” She said. “I fear something this big could strip you of your title.”

Lexa scoffed.

“That would be doing me a favor.” She said.

“I'll bring you your dinner later on.” Indra said, turning back toward the door.

Gustus watched her for a moment, a look of compassion on his face. He sighed.

“What if he decides to execute you?” Gustus said.

“Then it's meant to be.” Lexa said. “I will never regret Clarke, even if that put my existence at risk.”

Gustus nodded.

“You care too much. I always thought that would be a downfall.” He said.

Lexa raised a brow.

“And now?” She said.

Gustus shrugged.

“It may be what we need.” He said, leaving the room.


	8. Part VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been going over the past chapters and making changes with my beta. The major changes aren't until around chapter 3. I've added some new scenes in the earlier chapters. I think the outcome of this version is much better. I'll still be making changes. The newest chapter will carry the story one quicker and that means more interesting things will happen too.

Lexa couldn't stand another day in her room, but Roan refused to give any order to her current situation. That had been three days ago. Indra gave her the same answer, how he had not decided. Gustus would come visit her and keep her company for some time before leaving to his duties. The rest of the night Lexa spent alone, save from a few books Gaia gave her. She closed her book as the guard knocked on her door before opening it. Luna entered with Raven.

“You asshole, I heard what you did.” Raven said. “Are you fucking nuts?”

Lexa kept calm, saying, “I had my reasons.”

Luna picked up an empty mug of pigs blood and sniffed it before cringing and placing it down on the nightstand with a group of other cups. She wrapped her cardigan around herself.

“Well, this place certain looks well-lived in since your return from the surface.” Luna chuckled.

“Any news?” Lexa said.

Luna sighed, a look of frustration on her face. She strolled through the room sitting on the vanity chair. She looked herself over in the mirror. She looked to Lexa through the mirror.

“He's not consulting the Elders for this case.” Luna said. “Be grateful, because Titus would want to make an example of you.”

Luna held no disgust as she spoke. A difference than the other dhampir considering Lexa did this for a human. But she expected Luna to understand. She's seen the ridicule to be dating Raven, even if she may be now considered valuable.

“If that's all why did you come?” Lexa said.

Luna chuckled, getting to her feet and approaching her.

“For someone about to face dire consequences you're awfully rude to the only Elder fighting for your cause.” Luna said.

“Roan denounced his first protege. I don't think he'd be so quick to kill me, especially with how much he can't stand Ontari.” Lexa said.

Luna laughed, patting Lexa's cheek.

“You seem so sure.” She said. “However, after much thought, and my constant nagging, he has decided you are free to return back to your studies. Effective immediately.”

Lexa stood, stretching and anxious. She doubted she could spend another day in this room having contact with a few servants who provided food for her.

“No thank you?” Luna teased.

Lexa smiled, saying, “Thank you.”

“Be aware people will talk, others will judge you.” Luna said. “It will not get easier, people will always question you. But it is best you let talk be what it is rather than act so hot-headed. You're on thin ice Lexa, you should be careful.”

“I know.” Lexa sighed.

Luna brushed a finger down Lexa's arm, looking her over, her face less coy and playful. A flicker of concern in her eyes for a split second.

“I worry for you Lexa.” She whispered. “You've gotten everyone's attention. Tread lightly. Gustus had requested to meet him and Indra at the training room.”

Lexa nodded, patting a hand on Luna's arm.

“Thank you Luna.” She said, watching Luna exit.

Raven trailed behind, her hands stuffed into her red jacket pocket. She sighed, kicking her boot against the ground before facing Lexa.

“I've never seen her this serious before.” Raven said. “You kicked one hell of a hornet's nest.”

Lexa couldn't deny that. The taboo of coming back to Clarke to save her was a risk she knew the first time she decided to spy on her. Had she bitten Clarke as intended that would make the matter worse.

“I have quite the ally with Luna I can see.” Lexa said.

Raven chuckled.

“You have no idea.” She said. “But she has a good judgement of character. I trust she knows what she's doing.”

Lexa bit her bottom lip, hesitant.

“Do you mind if I ask you a question?” She said.

“Shoot.”

“Do you think what Luna feels for you is real?” Lexa said.

Raven raised a brow then scowled.

“I'm sorry I don't mean...it's just, I hear all this talk of how humans are below us. How dhampir aren't like humans and don't have the moral they once did.” Lexa said. “But I see you and Luna and I'm sure she has dealt with this judgement for years.”

Raven's expression softened.

“Five years.” She said.

“And I think, maybe what I feel is just a pipe dream. But the moment I saw Clarke I...I was overwhelmed with – fear.” Lexa said. “But my first instinct when I held her was to turn her and I couldn't live with that. As a human, could even she love me, like this?”

Raven knew about those feelings. The doubt and the uncertainty. Something Luna had to deal with on her own before they agreed to make their relationship official. It hasn't changed. The doubt of their choice to be together, how Luna will always be worried that a dhampir will come and kill Raven. But Raven knew that a darker part of Luna existed, a monster that while she had done years of dealing with had to find ways to tame it now that Raven was with her. It would always be apart of her.

“I don't need to think about that because I know how she makes me feel and that's enough for me.” Raven said. “I know there is another side of her that's destructive and she could kill me without a second thought, but she doesn't. And that has to mean something if she's willing to be with me for five years.”

Lexa sighed.

“But this Clarke must be one hell of a person if you're willing to stick your neck out like that.” Raven said.

Lexa laughed.

“Oh she is.” She said.

Raven smiled nudging her arm.

“Just don't get into anymore trouble any time soon. I like having you around.” Raven said.

“Thank you Raven.” Lexa smiled.

***

Lexa needed this training session. Since the time spent with Roan she had been dying to hit something to let out her frustration. Between the time at the club and Roan's decision to make Lexa leave Clarke at the hospital, Lexa had to contain her rage. But with Gustus sparing with her the only thing she had in mind was disable him. But the longer this sparing carried on the more Lexa found herself thrown around the room and knocked off her feet. Gustus easily dodged her attacks and used his staff to counter her. With a snarl, she leaped forward, landing her staff on his shoulder. Before the staff collided with his face, Gustus blocked with his staff, down on his knees and stared up into blood-rage fueled eyes. He grunted and stood, headbutting Lexa in the face and knocking her to the ground. She got up, growling.

“Enough.” Gustus said.

Lexa hissed, striking again. Gustus kicked the staff out of her hand.

“If you insist on being a child then there is no reason for you to train here.” He said.

“That is not for you to decide.” Lexa said.

Lincoln moved between them, his hand extended out.

“Lexa, sparing is not for ferals. You're a warrior. Act like one.” Lincoln said.

Lexa stood, panting.

“This is hard on both of us.” Gustus said.

Lexa scoffed.

“You wouldn't understand.” She said.

“Stop your self pity.” Indra said. “You are a princess! You can't led your people over a disagreement.”

Lexa faced her.

“This is not who I am! I don't want any of this!” Lexa said.

Lincoln and Gustus looked to the guards in the room.

“Leave us.” Indra said.

The rest of the guards left the room. Lincoln and Gustus stood behind.

“Is that so?” Indra said.

“This is wrong. This whole kingdom. This 'king', none of it is how it should be.” Lexa said, teary eyed. “And I can't live with myself knowing I left my wife to die in a hospital, alone!”

Lexa sniffled, wiping away her tears. Gustus gulped, frozen with sadness to move.

“Training is the only thing I have to deal with myself.” Lexa said. “I can't deal with this any other way.”

Indra looked back to Lincoln and Gustus.

“Okay.” She agreed, picking up a staff.

  
  


***

Luna had been right about the rumors. The guards who would give Lexa second glances. The mutters behind her back as she moved through the castle. The looks of disappointment from Titus when he came to visit two nights ago. It had been exactly a week since her time with Clarke. If she wasn't training to burn off her anger she had went back to reading with Gaia. The more she could learn of this history the more she could be able to find something of use. Although there had been missing parts of information, particularly about the 12 clans other than that they were at war for centuries. A servant approached them as she finished her fifth volume.

“I've been instructed to inform you that King Roan has decided to have your trail.” The servant said. “You are to come to the throne room at once.”

Lexa's hand clenched and Gaia thanked the servant.

“Mind what you say.” Gaia said.

Lexa left, a rush of fear and relief coursing through her. While Roan had not allowed the Elders to make her decision she was sure they would attend. Lexa entered to see the walls aligned with guards and the Elders gathered in seats. Roan sat on his throne with a frown. Lexa approached the throne.

“As your request, my king.” Titus said. “Prince Lexa, of Ice Nation. She stands on trial for risk of exposure of dhampir to the humans.”

Roan's boot tapped against the floor.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” He said.

Lexa remained silent. Roan nodded and scoffed. She had said what she needed to with Luna and Gustus. Roan wouldn't understand although Gustus had been unsure about he reasons. She knew her actions and the risks.

“What were you thinking?” Roan said. “You've been watching her for months.”

Lexa clasped her hands together at her hips.

“I wanted to see her.” Lexa said.

“After I've said no you went behind my back.” Roan said.

“She never knew I was there.” Lexa said. “I would never stay long.”

“And you think that makes it okay?” Anya said, with a chuckle. “You have no idea what is at stake.”

“From here on, Lexa, you're banned from the surface until further notice.” Roan said. “If I find you so much as step foot outside I'll have you confined to your room. Leave my sight.”

Lexa gulped. The Elders stood. She left the room. Luna approached her.

“Lexa, I...”

“He can't be serious.” Lexa said.

Luna frowned.

“I'm afraid so. He is king.” Luna said.

“Some king he is.” Lexa hissed.

“Lexa you – ”

Lexa left, fuming and devastated.

  
  


***

Guards followed Lexa around after her sentence. The amount of security increased. She couldn't stand staying another day in her room. While she had sparing and reading to keep herself busy it grew old the first two weeks. She had been allowed to roam The Floods, but they wouldn't be so nice as the guards in the castle with their remarks. When she had retired to bed, guards stayed outside her room. Other times she refused to leave her room and spend time sulking. Gustus would visit and sometimes Indra.

Lexa gave a sharp blow toward Lincoln's face and heard him yelp as his finger snapped as he blocked. Lexa kicked forward into his gut, knocking him on to his back. Lexa stood, panting and sweaty. Lincoln stood, flexing his hand and watching the bones shift back into place.

“You're edgier than usual.” Lincoln said.

Gustus walked on to the floor.

“Take a break Lexa.” Gustus said. “You've been at this for five hours.”

Lexa frowned, heading toward Indra who handed her a towel. She wiped it along the back of her neck and shoulders.

“I'm heading to the baths.” Lexa said.

She tossed her towel into the bin of other used towels and left. Lincoln and Gustus look at each other in confusion.

“And you wanted to give her swords.” Lincoln said.

***

Gaia hadn't talked about Lexa's trial since the night she got in trouble. That had been okay with Lexa for the first week of her banishment, but it had grown old. Gaia would barely speak a word and often times stood away from Lexa at the shelves pretending to read as she watched Lexa. Lexa sighed, folding her arms on to the table as Gaia gazed at her for the third time since she got here.

“What?” Lexa said. “You keep giving me looks. What do you have to say?”

Gaia frowned, rubbing a nervous hand over the nape of her neck. She scanned the archives to see it empty save for two Flame Keepers are that far end of the library all giving disappointing looks toward Lexa. Gaia closed her book and put it back on the shelf.

“You are ruled by your anger.” Gaia said.

Lexa scoffed.

“That's concerning to you?” She said.

Gaia approached her, standing at the other side of the table.

“You don't understand how consuming that can be.” She said. “It has nothing to do with your title, I know very well how it doesn't concern you.”

Gaia leaned forward, closer.

“Know who your real enemies are.” She said. “While there may be werewolves, humans, and demons to worry over, there is one much closer to home.”

Lexa chuckled, saying, “The only person I have my sights on is Roan and his banishment.”

Gaia raised a brow and softly smiled. Lexa sat speechless and Gaia moved around the table.

“Come with me to the chapel.” She said.

“I'm not attending another sermon.” Lexa said.

“I offer other services, this might prove useful.” Gaia said.

Lexa contemplated listening, but she had nothing else after this than possibly train some more. The anger and frustration still strong and unsatisfied. She got up, following Gaia out of the library. The chapel was empty for a change. Gaia led her to the back of the chapel, through the narrow stone corridors and to another room. This one had been empty except for matts on the side and candles on a table in the center of the room. Gaia took two mats and placed them down.

“Come, sit.” She said.

She lit the candles before settle on the other mat. Lexa faced her, crossed legged and confused. Why would she be here?

“Why am I here?” Lexa said.

“What good are you as leader if you can't center yourself?” Gaia said.

“You seem so sure I'd be on the throne so soon.” Lexa said.

Gaia smiled.

“I know potential when I see it.” She said. “Close your eyes.”

Lexa frowned.

“What does that have to do with anything?” She said.

“A true leader can't let their emotions rule their decisions.” Gaia said.

Gaia shifted, sitting in the same cross-legged pose as Lexa. Her hands clasped together into her lap and inhaled. Her shoulders dropped and she eased the tension in her arms. Lexa closed her eyes, her jaw clenched and her brows together.

“Relax,” Gaia said. “Take a deep breath.”

  
  


***

Lexa left the chapel more at ease. Pleased with their session, Gaia had Lexa go on her way. It was dinner time, Lexa had refused every request to join the Elders and Roan. He didn't force her either.

“There you are.”

Lexa spotted Luna in the hall with Raven behind her.

“I've been meaning to have word with you but each night you refuse to join us for dinner.” Luna said.

“Is something wrong?” Lexa said.

“I worried how you'd be taking this banishment.” Luna said. “Indra tells me you train a lot?”

“How else am I to pass the time?” Lexa said. “The Floods aren't safe.”

“I know you can't stand to see Roan this time, but don't be a stranger.” Luna said.

“I need to get going, thank you Luna.” Lexa said, leaving them.

  
  


***

Entering her bedroom, Lexa noticed the silver tray on her nightstand. She gulped half the blood down before she noticed a rich red envelope on the tray. Flipping it over she read it addressed to her in elegant cursive. Lexa put down her mug and took out the letter.

_If you are true about your thoughts on Roan leave a letter of your answer on the chapel bench by tomorrow night in the second to last row._

Lexa flipped it over to see if anyone had signed it but it had nothing but that message. Who could have possibly written this? Gaia had been the only one she was sure to know about her feelings towards Roan, but she wouldn't do that as she loved spending her time in the chapel. Gustus, Indra, and Lincoln were the only others. But they shook it off as her being angry and wouldn't dare to betray Roan. Lexa put the letter into her nightstand draw and finished her cup.

***

She took her time writing the letter, a sense of nervousness filling her as she tried to write. The possibilities of what could happen if anyone had seen this. While she knew of the rebels and believed them to be alive and well despite Roan hiding they're existence, the guards were told to kill any rebels on sight. If they had reported this Lexa was sure she'd be put to public execution. But she go through her anxious thoughts and discreetly dropped the letter.

***

“Are you alright?” Gustus said, following her down the hall. “You seem nervous?”

She couldn't stop thinking about the letter. The idea that someone else might have read it and reported it. But Lexa had yet to be attacked by a guard and she's passed several of them on her way to the chapel.

“I'm fine.” She said.

Gustus looked at the chapel door, confused.

“You're going to a sermon again?” He said.

“No, I planned to meet Gaia. It will only take a moment.” Lexa said. “Wait out here.”

Gustus nodded, not a single question after that and Lexa entered. The chapel was empty as most of the Flame Keepers didn't start sermons until after midnight. She went to the bench she left the letter at to see another piece of paper folded neatly into three sections and a wave seal on it. She ripped it open and gulped.

_Meet me at your room tonight at 5am sharp._

Lexa crumbled up the paper into a ball and into her pocket before leaving. She went with Gustus toward the training room.

***

“You've finally decided to take things easy for a change?” Gustus said, leading her back toward her room.

“I've been doing meditations with Gaia.” Lexa said. “They've been helping.”

“I know this is difficult to deal with.” Gustus said. “But things will get better. If King Roan sees you have changed your banishment would be lifted.”

Lexa stood outside her door, her hands clenched into fist.

“Thank you Gustus.” She said.

He bid his goodbye and left. Lexa rushed inside, pacing to calm her jumbling nerves. She hadn't the slightest clue who would come to see her and she had a minute before it was five. There was a knock during her mid-pace and Lexa froze for a moment. She gulped before opening the door and for a change Luna entered without Raven.

“We don't have much time, so listen closely.” Luna said. “If what you say about this kingdom and how you feel for Roan are true then I may have a way of you to see Clarke again.”

Lexa looked alarmed.

“Wait, you're the one who...” She said.

Luna fished out a set of car keys and handed it into Lexa's hand.

“In ten seconds the castle is going to be stormed with rebels.” Luna said. “That will be your chance to leave the castle unseen. Raven will be waiting by the gate to take you out of here.”

“Why would rebels...you're apart of this?” Lexa said.

Luna raised a brow.

“All will be explained once you've done as instructed.” She said. “Do you want to put an end to this rule?”

Lexa nodded.

“Then do as instructed.” Luna said.

“What about you?” Lexa said.

“I am to remain here.” Luna said. “We will meet again when it's safer to, but until then Roan must believe I had no part of this.”

Luna left. Lexa stared down at the set of keys. Luna mentioned rebels. That would mean...Lexa couldn't be sure she had anything to do with it. Yelling and rumbling sounded from outside her room and Lexa left. A group of guards screamed as they raced pass her. Several of the servants shrieked in fear, running in the opposite direction. Lexa clutched the keys. The group of guards down the hall withdrew their swords. She spotted a crowd of men in armor charging the halls with weapons of their own. Lexa turned around, racing down the opposite hall. She got four paces down before skidding across the floor as she abruptly stopped. Gustus stood in front of her with a scowl and his sword in his hands.

“What do you think you're doing?” He said.

Lexa gulped, staring at his claymore.

“I don't expect you to understand. ” She said. “But I'm getting out of here. Stop me if you must.”

Gustus grunted. He put his sword back into the holster.

“Follow me.” He said.

Lexa looked at him astonished. He'd been part of the rebellion too?

“There are secret tunnels in case of an emergency.” Gustus said.

They raced through the halls, zipping passed doors and clusters of frightened servants. A guard around the corner of the hall killed a rebel with his blade when he spotted Lexa and Gustus.

“Halt!” He cried.

Gustus turned down the other hallway.

“Come, through here.” He said.

A guard dashed out of a room and tackled Lexa to the floor. She groaned as her back hit the wall. She squirmed and kicked him off to get back to her feet.

“Princess Lexa, by order of King – ”

Lexa flinched to see his head twist around with a sickening snap and hit the floor. Gustus pulled out his sword and cut off his head.

“Come, we must hurry.” He said, extending his hand out to her.

She allowed him to pull her up and she looked back at the guard shocked.

“Gustus, you -- ”

“There is no turning back now.” He said.

They made a sharp turn at the end of the hall and Gustus pulled a mounted candle stick down. The piece of the wall beside it moved aside, revealing a tunnel. He had Lexa enter first and closed the door. The fight of the rebels echoed through the walls.

“You knew?” Lexa said.

“What are you talking about?” Gustus said.

“The rebellion, you knew about it?? She said.

He glanced back at her as he moved through the narrow tunnels.

“Of course, but I have sworn my loyalty to King Roan.” He said. “I'm not apart of them if that's what you mean. I didn't know they'd attack from inside the castle.”

“If you aren't a rebel, why are you helping me?” Lexa said.

Gustus looked at her.

“You've changed my view of this New World.” Gustus said.

“Why is that?”

The tunnel had been a ten minute walk, but once they left Lexa found herself exiting from a hidden entrance in a bar wall in The Floods.

“Let's go.” Gustus said, running through the crowd.

As expected, Raven stood at the entrance door. She pulled out a gun toward Gustus.

“What the fuck is he doing here?” Raven said.

Gustus held up his hands. Lexa placed herself between them.

“Raven, it's okay. He's with us.” She said.

Raven scoffed and moved closer, aiming the gun to his head.

“And how do you know that?” Raven said. “Luna gave me clear orders. Any one not planned to leave the city is to be put down.”

“It's true.” Gustus said. “I'm with you. I want to fight with the rebels. I swear. It isn't a trap.” Raven glared, looking between Lexa and Gustus.

“Raven, please?” Lexa said.

They didn't have much time until the guards scouted the city.

“If anything happens it will be on you.” Raven said, tucking her gun back into her pocket.

Lexa took out her keys.

“Luna gave me this.” She said.

Raven took them as they exited the sewers. Gustus removed the manhole lid and they crawled their way out and into an empty warehouse lot. A blue van beeped as its lights flickered.

“That's our ride.” Raven said, running to the driver seat. “It's sun-proof. We gotta keep moving. The sun will be up in an hour.”

“Wait, why would any of you put yourself at risk for me?” Lexa said.

Gustus paused at the passenger seat.

“Isn't it obvious?” He said. “Because we think you are what is going to lead us to victory.”


	9. Part IX

Lexa fell asleep an hour into their drive, drained from the chaos at the castle. When she awoke she had been put into a bedroom with the curtains drawn over the window. She examined the room to see a couch at the side, a mounted flat screen TV across from her queen sized bed. A walk in closet and a beautiful oak dresser set. She tried the door and was relived to find it opened. She examined the hallway to see it empty and decorated with lush red carpets. Lexa turned left and followed the trail of the hallway. She picked up the sound of chatter as she traveled farther down the hallway and entered the door on her right.

“There is no way we can risk our men going back into the Castle. It's too risky.” One man said.

“Luna is still there.” Raven scoffed.

Lexa entered the room to see Nyko, Indra, and Anya standing at a table with a map pinned to it with game pieces on it. Nyko stared shocked and Raven turned around. Anya rolled up the map and handed it to Nyko who stuffed it into his satchel as Anya and Raven approached Lexa.

“Lexa,” Raven said.

“What is this?” Lexa said.

Anya folded her arms over her chest and glared at Lexa.

“You know what it is.” She snipped. “Why else would Luna be so foolish to take you out of the castle?”

Raven glared.

“You were all apart of the rebellion?” Lexa said.

“I rule this rebellion.” Anya said. “And have been doing so for the last 200 years.”

“Where are we?” Lexa said, examining the room.

It had looked like a lounge room but the furniture had been shifted to the side of the walls. With a long foldable table in the center.

“Pennsylvania. This is my personal estate, given to me in return of signing the treaty to The New World.” Anya said. “You're safe here.”

“How am I safe here? What if Roan checks here first? And Gustus, where is he?” Lexa said, a stir of worry filling her.

Anya raised a brow saying, “The spy? I had him sent to the dungeons.”

Lexa glared.

“He's not...he saved me!” Lexa said.

Raven placed a hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention.

“Whoa, calm down, he's fine. Nothing happened to him, but we couldn't be sure if his intentions to join us were true. It's just a precaution.” Raven said.

But it did little to calm her nerves. She couldn't be sure they hadn't already sent him off or the time she was sleep to let them torture him.

“Take me to him.” Lexa demanded.

Nyko finished tucking away the map and joined the group.

“You should eat. You've been out for an entire day.” He said.

“I want to see Gustus.” Lexa said.

Anya rolled her eyes and sighed. She expected Lexa to be demanding the moment she came too.

“Fine.” She said.

“Let's go.” Raven said, heading toward the door.

They walked far away from the lounge for Lexa to talk again, not wanting for Anya or Nyko to overhear them.

“You trust these people?” Lexa said. “They are Dhampir.”

“And so are you.” Raven said.

Lexa glanced at her, silent for a moment. That may be true, but Lexa had put up enough strong will to not feed from a human. She's sure Anya and Nyko have and possibly killed humans themselves. Raven was still standing and they worked with Luna, so they must be trusted to some extent.

“I suppose I'm left to trust Luna's judgement since she went through the trouble to get me out of the castle.” Lexa said. “Why is she back at the castle?”

“She didn't want to make Roan suspicious.” Raven said. “I wanted her to come with us.”

They made it down to the foyer and headed toward the basement.

“What's the plan from here?” Lexa said.

“They were waiting for you to discuss that.” Raven said.

The basement light flicked on as they opened the door and moved down the steep steps. The basement had been finished with concert tiles and lights pinned to the walls. The walls of the room traveled foot in distance before they turned the corner and saw another door. There had been two guards stationed there. They opened the doors for them and Lexa saw a dozen cages aligned against the walls. She spotted Gustus at the last row and ran toward him.

“Gustus.” She said, gripping the bars.

He stood from his cot and approached her.

“You're okay.” He said.

“Did they hurt you?” Lexa said.

Gustus looked back at Raven.

“I'm fine.” He said. “They didn't trust me.”

“He's been loyal to Roan for years.” Raven said. “Why would that change now?”

Gustus looked back to Lexa.

“You wouldn't understand.” He said.

“Gustus, now is the time to put your differences aside.” Lexa said.

He nodded.

“Because when I look at Lexa I see Heda.” Gustus said.

“I'm not--”

“Of course you are.” Gustus insisted.

There's a knock on the door and it's opened by one of the guards.

“Anya wants to speak with Lexa. Meet her in the dinning hall.” The guard said.

“I can't leave him here like this.” Lexa said.

Raven frowned saying, “I'll speak with Anya again, but no promises. I'll have someone send him more food too.”

Lexa calmed down more relieved to leave Gustus here alone. They left the dungeon.

***

Lexa sat across from the Elders, watching a server hand them their drinks. Nyko had been more relaxed, gorging himself while Anya kept a sneer expression and Indra perplexed about the situation. Raven had been sent back to her room.

“Questions?” Anya said.

“Set Gustus free.” Lexa said.

Anya scoffed.

“He can't be trusted.” Anya said.

“He helped me escape the castle.” Lexa said.

“And you can say that he's absolutely loyal to you?” Anya said. “He would be putting everyone at this Estate at risk.”

“Yes.”

Anya shrugged.

“I will have Nyko speak with him and we shall decide.” Anya said. “But what does that say about you?”

Lexa looked up from her cup, her hands clenched.

“What do you mean?” She said.

“Your cause for the rebellion, where do they lie?” Anya said.

Lexa raised a brow.

“You wouldn't have got me out if you didn't think I could give you anything to win the war.” Lexa said.

Anya chuckled.

“You're right. If I can have a protege of Roan join us it would be an advantage. And I have a hunch you don't agree with his rule?” Anya said.

Lexa glared.

“No, I don't agree with it.” Lexa said.

Anya arched a brow.

“And so you want to join rebellion?” She said.

Lexa paused, knowing if she agreed she couldn't return to the castle. If she had returned she was sure Roan would give her a harsher punishment. She looked between the three dhampir. Nyko stopped eating, waiting for her answer too concerned.

“Yes,” Lexa said. “On one condition.”

Anya smirked.

“Do tell.” She said.

“I get to see Clarke.” Lexa said. “Whenever I want.”

Anya tisked. That should have been expected. But Luna had been insistent how important Lexa would be.

“Of course, you and that human.” Anya said. “Do you have any idea what we're trying to do? You would be the poster child of our rebellion. We have hundreds of men willing to fight for you.”

Lexa crossed her arms over her chest.

“I want to see Clarke.” She said.

Anya turned to Nyko. He gulped.

“And if we agree?” Anya said.

“I will do as told to get us to end Roan's reign.” Lexa said.

“Alright, but after that you will need to do your trail to pick your tribe.” Anya said.

“Roan's rules still apply.” Nyko said. “So does the banishment. You're still willing to put up the risk?”

That had crossed her mind, but having been away from her for six months and the way she left her, Lexa had to know for herself if Clarke was okay. The uncertainty was far worse than being at risk of further punishment.

“I'll need some guards.” Lexa said.

***

Clarke sluggishly entered the kitchen as the kettle whistled on the burner. She pulled out a mug from the cabinet when she turned off the flame and dropped a teabag into it. The bag floated to the top as the water filled the cup. She let it set, steeping in the cup and searched for the sugar in the pantry. It had been a month since the miscarriage. She had decided to finally take a sick-leave as Bellamy suggested. But she hasn't been in the mood since to have another move night with them. She took her mug and entered the living room, hoping the tea would put her at ease to finally have a full night's sleep fo ra change. Before she could set the mug on the nightstand she heard stomping on the front porch and went over to the door. She wasn't expecting any guest. Clarke opened the door and gasped, frozen in place.

“Hello Clarke.”

The mug hit the floor, splashing all over the floor and the burn of the hot tea against her sock broke her from her shock. Lexa dashed toward her.

“Don't!” Clarke yelped, stepping back, and gulping.

Lexa stood still, a look of guilt on her face. Clarke exhaled, blinking back her tears.

“This isn't...no.” Clarke whispered.

“I know this is difficult to understand.” Lexa said.

Clarke sniffled.

“It was real?” She said. “The hospital?”

Lexa nodded.

“All this time, you were here and you...you left me!” Clarke said.

She frowned, a flurry of emotions going through her. Lexa remained still with the same guilt-ridden face.

“How could you?” Clarke said.

“It isn't that simple.” Lexa said. “Please, can I come inside? I want to explain.”

Clarke looked at her, wiping away her tears and frowned. A flare if anger inside her. Lexa had never felt so helpless. How she never dreamed to see Clarke this heartbroken because of her or this angry either.

“Was it...was there someone else?” Clarke asked.

Lexa teared, gulping and trying to steady her breathing. She came over, pausing in the threshold of the door.

“Of course not Clarke.” Lexa said. “I love you.”

“Then why? Why did you leave me like this?” Clarke.

“I'm different now Clarke. Things have changed, but my feelings for you haven't.” Lexa said. “I tried to get to you but I couldn't. They wouldn't let me.” Lexa said.

“What do you mean?” Clarke said.

Clarke stepped aside, opening the door wider. Lexa felt the tension of fear release slightly in her shoulders before entering. She followed Clarke through the living room and into the kitchen. They stood, Lexa watching Clarke, taking in her slimmer figure. The baby bump of her pregnancy gone and Lexa felt a spike of panic fill her thinking of the baby. She knew better than to bring something like that up especially with how torn Clarke is seeing her again. She seemed to have a difficult time accepting as she stood with her back to Lexa at the sink, gripping the edge for a moment. Then went to the closet down the hall for a mop.

“Let me.” Lexa said, soft and pleading.

Clarke froze at the kitchen doorway.

“No, it's okay.” She said, her voice more stern that Lexa expected.

Lexa leaned against the island table, tapping her fingers against the side to release the pent up energy of doubt. The different vibe between them unsettling. Lexa glanced down at the ring on her finger. While legally they were no longer married, the uneasiness between them had been strange for Lexa. The time part had done a massive change between them one Lexa didn't want to face. Clarke returned with her empty mug and stored the mop.

“Can I get you anything?” Clarke said.

“No, it's okay.” Lexa said.

Clarke faced her, taken aback to see the florescent light reflect the lack of color in Lexa's cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Clarke said.

“I should be asking you that.” Lexa meekly chuckled.

Lexa looked over the kitchen and living room to see any signs of the baby.

“Is the – ”

Clarke flinched.

“I would have had a boy.” She interjected.

Clarke wrapped her arms around her shoulders, looking down to the floor. Lexa felt her tears brush down her cheeks.

“He didn't make it.” Clarke said.

Lexa sniffled and wiped her tears away, exhaling and sighing several times to calm herself. And again she left her alone to mourn. Lexa felt her knees buck.

“I named him Aiden. It's the least I could do. I needed something on his headstone.” Clarke said.

Lexa looked at her to see Clarke's face equally distraught and crying.

“I'm so sorry.” Lexa said.

Clarke wrapped her cardigan over herself and scoffed, turning away from Lexa.

“Why are you here Lexa?” Clarke said.

Lexa scoffed.

“I never expected you to look at me like this in a million years.” She said.

Clarke faced her.

“Likes what?”

“Like you can't stand the sight of me.” Lexa said.

Clarke sighed, exiting the kitchen.

“I can't do this.” She said.

Lexa chased after her.

“Clarke please?” Lexa said.

Clarke spun around, shoving Lexa.

“Why? Why now?” Clarke said. “Do you have any idea how difficult this was for me? First you and now our son?”

Lexa gulped. Frustrated, Clarke shook her head and shoved her again.

“Say something!” She cried.

Lexa gripped her wrist and pulled her into a hug, burying her face into Clarke's neck. She sobbed.

“You're right! You're Clarke.” Lexa said. “I should have been there for you. I should have told you everything.”

Clarke weeped, shaking in Lexa's arms. Lexa stroked her hair, relishing the feel of Clarke's closeness and warmth against her. They parted, keeping an inch apart and Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke's. They stood still, Lexa's hands cupping her hips and Clarke rubbing her forearms.

“I want to. I want to tell you everything and I...wanted to be there for Aiden and – ” Lexa said.

She dipped down and kissed Clarke. The contact invigorating and electrical, Lexa had been sure her heart started again. Clarke whimpered, wrapping her arms around Lexa's slender neck and Lexa cupped her face. Lexa parted first, panting and breathless.

“Let me make things right again.” She whispered.

The window of the living room shattered and Clarke jumped.

Lexa grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind her, scanning the room. A knock sounded from the front door.

“Lexa, we must leave now!” Gustus said.

“What's going on?” Clarke said.

Lexa opened the door and left with Clarke behind her. Gustus, Lincoln, and Indra stood on the porch, their blades out.

“Roan's men must have been following us.” Indra said.

“Let's go back to Anya's.” Lexa said.

Lincoln motioned toward Clarke.

“With her?” He said.

Lexa glared.

“They'd kill her the second she's alone.” Lexa said. “We don't have time let's go now.”

“Lexa?” Clarke said, looking between everyone confused.

“Trust me Clarke.” Lexa said.

They ran down the stairs, Gustus guiding them through the streets. A dhampir jumped out from the corner of a building and Gustus kicked him in his gut, sending him to the floor. He thrust his sword into his chest and Clarke shrieked seeing blood splatter from the man's face.

“You...what is going on?” Clarke said.

“Raven parked two blocks away.” Indra said.

A group of six dhampir surrounded them, hissing and their fangs exposed. Their eyes glowed. Lincoln covered Lexa's back, while Indra took the side, watching them.

“What? Their eyes...what?” Clarke said.

“Stay close Clarke.” Lexa said.

A man in black leather stood in front of the group with a smug grin. He pulled out two long swords from his coat.

“By order of King Roan, you are under arrest for betraying our king and are to be brought in for treason.” The man said. “Come in peace or we will use force as instructed from the King himself.”

Gustus growled, stepping forward, releasing a snarl.

“We bow to no king of Azgeda!” He shouted.

The group of dhampir hissed and charged. A blare of blinding white light disrupted the fight and Lexa shielded her eyes with her hands to see the group of guards struck from behind, screaming and soaring through the air. A black BMW screeched to a stop and Raven stuck her head out of the driver seat.

“What the hell are you doing standing there? Get in!” She shouted.

They scattered to the car, Gustus taking the side passenger seat and Lexa in the back with everyone else. The guards began to get back to their feet grunting and in pain. Raven shifted the gear shift forward and floored it back, spinning the wheel. Everyone sloshed to the side of the car, crushing each other.

“How the hell did they know we were here?” Raven said.

“We were followed.” Lincoln said.

Raven shit the steering wheel, “Fuck!”

“Do you think they know about Anya?” Lexa said.

Raven looked at the rearview mirror.

“No, but to be safe we'll need to go back to another place.” She said. “Hey, you must be Clarke? Sup, Raven. Lexa's told me about you.”

Clarke weakly waved.

“Where are you taking us?” Indra said.

“Relax, Luna bought a place two months ago. We'll be there in no time.” Raven said.


	10. Part X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece took longer than I expected. I've been busy putting together art pieces for my portfolio and well that takes up most of my time now a days. Maybe some I can submit into a gallery but I'll see. I tried to make this piece longer to make up for how long it took.

Raven pulled into the garage of her two floor home and left the car once the door closed. They entered the basement and Raven hurried up the steps to flick on the living room lights.

“Rooms are on the second floor and spare blankets are in the closet hallway to the left.” Raven said. Indra followed after Raven, examining the house and noticed the open kitchen.

“Food?” She said.

“Fully stocked.” Raven said. “Help yourself.”

Gustus opened the fridge, digging through the bottle on the shelves. Indra and Gustus looked between each other and Raven tossed off her jacket, setting it on the island chair.

“I'm not going to stay here.” Clarke said. “Who are you people and what just happened back there?”

Everyone looked at her for a moment, knowing it had not been their place to answer. Lexa expected Clarke to want answers. And she much rather have it back at their home,but she couldn't leave Clarke alone. She knew Roan would use Clarke against her given the chance and so she brought her here, but in doing so had brought her into the world Lexa had no intention of ever doing. Lexa walked over to her and Clarke stepped back.

“Clarke please?” Lexa said.

“No, I want to go home.” Clarke said.

“It isn't safe there.” Lexa insisted.

Clarke scoffed.

“And why exactly? What did you do?” She said.

Lexa looked back to her friends.

“Can we have a moment alone please?” Lexa said.

Everyone went upstairs, Gustus and Indra taking a few brown paper bags with them. Lexa entered the kitchen, debating if she should have something to eat, but knew Clarke would trust them less if she saw her. She could wait a few more hours to eat again. Lexa pulled out a chair from the island.

“Sit, please.” Lexa said, motioning to the kitchen island chair before taking a seat.

Clarke frowned, her arms crossed over her chest, deciding if she should stay. Lexa watched her come over, sitting next to her, but looked down to her folded hands on the counter top. Lexa sighed. The distance between them had been far more painful than she expected. Lexa raked a hand through her thick curls.

“I know this is difficult.” Lexa said.

“Do you? Because you have no idea how hard it was for me to think you were dead and bury an empty casket for you?” Clarke said. “Only to find out you're alive?”

Lexa frowned. The months away from Clarke had been hard on her too, but to hear the pain and malice toward her from Clarke had been another painful blow.

“That night...I was dead.” Lexa said. “But I've – the people back at the house they're vampires.”

Clarke scoffed.

“Really? You're going to expect me to believe this?” She said.

Lexa faced her, stern and gulped. Clarke raised a brow her smile disappearing.

“Seriously?” She said, watching Lexa nod.

“We call them dhampir.” Lexa said. “And I'm one of them.”

Clarke remained silent. She shook her head, letting out another scoff of disbelief. Lexa had been more rigid. She couldn't possibly make this conversation easy. The shock would be too much to deal with it and it had been the same for Lexa the night she was turned. How she can't still accept her nature.

“I never meant to bring you into this.” Lexa whispered, her eyes down at the table. “That night, during my shift there was a car accident. I went to help but I had gotten attacked and had been trying to accept this.”

Clarke faced her, with a scowl.

“And you have.” She said. “You never thought for once to see me?”

“I wanted to, but he wouldn't let me.” Lexa said. “And I realized I couldn't see you like this. I was...the stories of vampires are true. The strength and immortality and especially the hunger. I couldn't live with myself if I killed you because I couldn't control myself. Everything was still so new to me.”

Clarke's jaw clenched. A flicker of sadness and dislike across her face. She had lost their child and for a moment she thought Lexa. The lost of them both having devastating effects on her and Lexa expected her to have everything between them okay again because she came to Clarke. It wasn't that simple.

“And if I go back home?” Clarke said. “What will happen?”

Lexa's faced her, her eyes guilty and defeated.

“Roan will have you killed or keep you hostage to get to me.” Lexa said. “He knows how much you mean to me, Clarke. I've been verbal about it since the turning.”

Clarke's hand clenched into a fist as she sharply inhaled. Returning back was out of the questions. Lexa had another guilt-stricken expression, knowing that what normalcy was left of Clarke's life had been taken away from her. Lexa wouldn't leave her unprotected, especially with the war that's about to happen.

“So I have to stay here? And with you and all those other...how can I trust any of them?” Clarke said.

“I wouldn't let anyone put a hand on you Clarke.” Lexa said.

Clarke chuckled saying, “Yeah and what if it's you?”

Lexa bit her bottom lip, looking down at the floor. Clarke had a point. But Lexa had grown, she had started to adjust.

“I would never.” Lexa said.

Clarke had not been bought, eyeing Lexa distrustfully.

“If it makes you feel better, Raven is human too. You can room with her.” Lexa said. “She's armed to the teeth in here I'm sure.”

“As if I have a choice.” Clarke said, standing to her feet.

Lexa tucked a piece of hair behind her ear saying, “You always do. I just don't want to risk your life if you go back home at the moment.” Lexa explained.

“I have to go to work. How can I go without clean clothes?” Clarke said.

Lexa frowned.

“It's best you take a few days off. I have no doubt Roan will have information about you, including your place of work.” Lexa said.

Clarke scoffed.

“Am I safe anywhere?” Clarke said.

“I'm sorry.” Lexa said.

“I'll call in tomorrow morning. I'm sure Bellamy and Monty can handle it for a few days.” Clarke said.

“The timing couldn't be anymore impeccable.” Lexa groaned. “There is about to be a war with the dhampir that's been brewing for over 200 years. I haven't exactly been dhampir for long, but I'm hoping to put an end to it.”

“How exactly do you plan to do that?” Clarke said.

Lexa paused. She had hoped she could return back to life with Clarke, but it was clear things weren't going to turn out that way. War has a way of changing people and she wouldn't know how long it would last. It had been a 200 year war before her time. How could she change that now? Maybe returning to the war would be better than having to stand here with Clarke feeling like a complete stranger. Lexa shrugged.

“Things haven't been discussed yet, but I agreed to help run this war. I'll just have to wait until I get there then.” She said, watching Clarke turn around and leave the kitchen.

“You're okay with that? Going into battle, sending others to their deaths, or what if a human gets hurt in the cross-fire?” Clarke said. “What happens when the war is over? You'll continue to rule these...people?”

Lexa glanced down at her hands. Clarke had a point, but she couldn't back down. She had an agreement with Anya. The war needed to end. Lexa wouldn't be able to show her face on the surface if she didn't put a stop to Roan. But she didn't intend to continue ruling these people once the New World falls. They wouldn't like that they would have no Heda either, which Gustus was certain is to be her destine role. She knew even little about that, should she choose to take that responsibility. Then there was Clarke. How Lexa wanted more than anything to be with Clarke and while their life wouldn't be back to normal having Clarke in her life in some way would be better than not at all. Clarke couldn't possibly be apart of this life. A human had no place with dhampir. It would be too dangerous.

“I don't know.” Lexa said. “I thought I would have something left to salvage with you.”

Clarke's frown softened a flicker of sadness across her face. The expression subtle but hopeful, or Lexa would like to think so.

“I should get some sleep.” Clarke said, heading toward the exit.

Lexa's shoulders tightened. She felt her stomach clenched. The way Clarke had easily shrugged off her mention of their possible relationship. The distance between them ever more striking. Lexa sharply inhaled to try and control her tears.

“Of course.” Lexa whispered. “Good night Clarke.”

Clarke glanced over her shoulder before disappearing from Lexa's line of sight. Lexa exhaled. She dug through the fridge, collecting three paper bags and tore one apart to take out a plastic container of blood. She sniffed it, jerking back as she picked up the distinct smell of human blood from it. Lexa's hands gripped around the container and she gulped, ripping the lid off and taking a gulp.

“I'm sorry your reunion was not what you expected.”

Lexa nearly dropped her container, fumbling to find her grip and wiped her mouth before turning around. Gustus entered the kitchen with empty containers of his own. Lexa approached the island with the container in hand.

“Can dhampir get drunk by any chance?” Lexa said.

Gustus chuckled, tossing out the empty containers in the trash.

“Only if it's infused into the blood.” Gustus said.

Lexa left her container on the counter, gripping the edge of the countertop, hesitant to have another drink. Gustus watched her, trying to hold back her urge to continue feeding. The taste of human blood much more potent than pig's blood. The taste much sweeter and creamier too. Lexa licked her upper lip.

“Lexa, eat if you must. I have no judgment.” Gustus said.

Lexa looked at him, her jaw clenched. Her vision blurry for a second and she blinked to clear the haze.

“It's human.” She said.

“And very good.” Gustus said. “Luna has her way of stocking herself all none violent if you must know.”

Lexa picked up the container and chugged it.

“Anya will not be pleased to hear about Clarke joining us.” Gustus said. “But I'm no fool to know King Roan will use your feelings for her against you.”

Lexa opened another container before exhaling.

“Clarke would rather have nothing to do with me given the chance.” Lexa said.

“It must be difficult for you. How you spent six months training and hoping you'd see Clarke again, but she seems to not want any part of your new life.” Gustus said. “But you are needed for this war. Then we can finally have the 12 clans again.”

“Do you think that's any better?” Lexa said. “The clans were still at war before the New World.”

Gustus gave an affirmative nod.

“With you as Heda we will have order again. I am sure.” He said. “Once you complete your trial of course.”

Lexa finished her second container and tossed them into the garbage.

“I'm going to head to bed. The sun will be up soon.” Lexa said.

“Rest, meeting with Anya tomorrow will be grueling.” Gustus said, waving goodbye.

  
  


***

Lexa rose earlier than the others. Raven had gotten used to the same sleeping schedules as dhampir. She could barely sleep with the events from last night, knowing King Roan is searching for her, and having Clarke back who wanted nothing to do with her Lexa could find little rest. She made her way through the halls, moving to the patio door and sat on the nearest chair. The view in front of her nothing but yards and yards of forrest and the glowing moon. It reminded her a lot of her farm home back in Ohio. The scene peaceful and equally beautiful, surrounded by nature. Lexa put her legs up on to the chair crossing over each other and rested her hands into her lap. Lexa closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and slowly exhaled, remembering the breathing exercises Gaia gave her. Gradually, the tension in Lexa's shoulders loosened and they sagged down. Her jaw unclenched and her fingers slackened.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Lexa opened her eyes to see Luna behind the screen door. Lexa stood.

“Luna, I didn't hear you.” She said.

Luna joined her on the patio, taking a seat.

“I just got home.” Luna said. “I had an interesting talk with Anya on the way here. You've got yourself into quite the pickle, haven't you?”

Lexa gulped. Luna chuckled.

“I uh...”

“Oh I know about Clarke.” Luna said. “I've been caught up, thanks to Raven.”

Lexa sat back down, her hands fold together over her lap clutching each other.

“Is she mad?” Lexa said.

Luna chuckled saying, “Oh yes. But, I've talked her down. Anya knows that you won't be cooperative if we leave Clarke defenseless.”

“What does she want in return?” Lexa said.

Luna placed a hand on the table.

“She expects you to care for her.” Luna said. “You're lucky her desire to defeat Roan is greater than your human tagging along. Speaking of which, do I finally get to meet the famous Clarke Wood?”

Lexa softly smiled. She trusted Luna to understand her feelings toward Clarke.

“She doesn't trust dhampir.” Lexa said.

Luna shrugged.

“I'm sure with time she will. Raven will help her warm up to us eventually.” Luna said. “I should add, Anya had decided that you are to remain another day here until things have settled down. Unfortunately, I have yet to make any updated changes to this home, so there is no private sparring room. But you are free to practice in the yard.”

“Thank you.” Lexa said.

Luna stood, heading toward the door and paused.

“I'll need to make another run for everyone to eat.” Luna said.

“I'm not – ”

“Oh calm down. I take from willing donors and they're alive after. I promise.” Luna said. “It isn't for me. I have my own...personal supply, so to speak.”

Luna grinned.

“Oh gross.” Lexa said, seeing Luna laugh as she went back inside.

Lexa went back inside a minute later, now settled down and less anxious than when she first woke up. Everyone had already gathered around the kitchen, except for Clarke. Raven had been the only one standing against the counter eating a bowl of cereal. Indra finished her meal, walking over toward Lexa.

“We're going to spar.” Indra said, heading toward the backdoor.

“We don't have any staff.” Lexa said, following her out.

Gustus put away his serving and joined them. Indra stood on the grass of the backyard and pulled out a sword from her hilt. She tossed Lexa a sword.

“We aren't going to use staves.” Indra said.

Lexa stared at her blade, moving it, adjusting to the heavy weight of it. The sword glistened in the moonlight. Gustus stepped on to the grass with a blade of his own, beside Indra.

“What is this?” Lexa said.

Indra lifted her sword, both hands grasped around the handle.

“You are going to be fighting King Roan.” Indra said. “Do you think he will be an easy target? He has lived for four centuries and he's much more experienced.”

“If he's so strong why am I the one to kill him?” Lexa said.

“Because you both share the blood of The Master in you.” Gustus said. “And that gives you a better advantage than us. But you haven't yet figured out how to use it or access your powers.”

Lexa looked between them, confused. She hasn't heard any mention of her powers. She definitely hasn't read anything of that nature in the archives either. But she knew her bloodline, a NightBlood as they called it had more importance than others let on.

“Powers?” She said.

“Only those of royal blood are given gifts beyond a normal dhampir.” Gustus said. “Flutter, which is what you did that day you brought Clarke to the hospital, glamor, mesmer, and shift. All things that can be learned, but no dhampir has been able to shift since the creation of our kind.”

“And you're going to give me a crash course?” Lexa said.

“We have to try. You're at a disadvantage at the moment.” Indra said, raising her sword. “Enough talk, let's begin.”

They charged, giving Lexa enough time to deflect Indra's blade, but Gustus had been given an opening and slashed along Lexa's side. She screamed as the blade cut her and she bent over, feeling her blood trickle out. Lexa quickly blocked Indra's attack with her left hand, feeling the sword cut into her forearm. The pain and rush of the fight caused a mix of rage into Lexa. Her head buzzed, her sight blurring, and she clenched her jaw before pushing Indra back with her arm. She growled and knocked Gustus back with a kick to his stomach. Lexa exhaled, the rage subduing.

“Good. That anger you feel, you'll need it when you finally face King Roan.” Indra said. “Learn to control it. Again.”

Gustus stood and they circled Lexa. She gripped her sword.

***

Clarke peeked through the window of Raven's bedroom, watching Gustus and Indra spar with Lexa. She flinched and gasped each time Lexa had been cut, but bounced back ready to attack. The sight of Lexa's dark blood making Clarke cringe. Raven sighed as she fiddled with one of her gadgets, something to help fight against dhampir, she told Clarke earlier. It had looked like a metal bracelet with a bunch of wires coiled around it. It looked a lot more like junk to Clarke, but she didn't ask any further. The device gave a sharp zap as Raven tweaked it with her screw and groaned, putting it on to her desk. Clarke felt Raven look at her from across the room.

“You should talk to her.” Raven said, her bracelet aside.

Clarke glanced back at her.

“You haven't talked to Lexa since you came here.” Raven said. “You keep watching her when she isn't looking. Clearly something is on your mind.”

Clarke drew back the curtain of the window and closed it. She folded the wooden panels over it and clicked the latch in place. She faced Raven, her back resting against the window.

“I have nothing to say.” Clarke said.

Raven scoffed.

“Bullshit. I mean I get that you're hurt and angry, but don't think Lexa didn't give a shit about you.” Raven said. “She kept trying to see you, but Roan he's...well he's a dick and dhampir have laws.”

Clarke glared.

“And you're okay with that?” Clarke said.

Raven tisked.

“Hell no, but Luna worries for my safety and I'm not a moron. Dhampir could snap both our necks in a fraction of a second.” Raven said. “Beside, Lexa, during her first few months of the transformation can be...she could have died or mutated and the hunger is a lot harder to control when you're new.”

Clarke's frown dropped, a look of shock and curiosity on her face. She gulped.

“She's killed people?” Clarke said.

“No, she refuses to feed off anyone.” Raven said.

“How could you be okay with this?” Clarke said.

Raven shrugged.

“I've been with Luna for five years. As much as I hate how they treat humans, Luna treats me as an equal.” Raven said. “But I'll admit it wasn't easy to accept. She lied to me for an entire year when we were together and I found out, well, when a group of ferals almost had me for dinner on our third date.”

Clarke raised a brow.

“What?” She said.

“The point is, she's still Lexa. I mean yeah she's different. Stronger, faster, not exactly human, but she's refused to kill and hurt any people for sport and that's one hell of a feat considering how difficult it is for first time dhampir.” Raven said. “You kept her grounded.”

A knock erupted from behind the other side of the door. It opened before either could answer and Luna entered. Raven smiled, jogging over to her to pull her into a hug. Luna chuckled, stroking the back of her head and parted to kiss Raven. She rested her hands on Raven's hips and gazed at her.

“You're okay.” Raven whispered. “What took you so long?”

Luna laughed and kissed her cheek.

“No need to worry. I'm fine.” Luna said. “I had business to attend and didn't want to risk you attending the castle when it's in such chaos.”

Raven frowned, resting her hands over Luna's.

“Your hands are shaking. You haven't fed?” Raven said.

Luna gave her a quick kiss before stroking a finger down Raven's cheek.

“Darling, it's okay. We have guest.” Luna said, stepping away.

She faced Clarke and approached her.

“Well, the infamous Clarke. We finally meet.” Luna said, “You're far more gorgeous than I expected.”

Raven scoffed. Clarke blushed.

“Um...hi.” Clarke said.

“I'm Luna.”

Clarke gazed between the two women before her.

“Raven's told me about you. You're...” Clarke said.

Luna smiled, wrapping a hand around Raven's hips and pulling her closer against her.

“Yes, but I haven't come to brag about the wonderful woman I've fallen in love with.” Luna said. “I came to check on everyone.”

Clarke gulped, folding her arms over her chest.

“I'm fine. Thank you for letting me stay here.” Clarke said. “But I really have to get back to work.”

Luna nodded. She knew Clarke would rather leave the second she had to, but for one she had no way of leaving this house on her own without a car in a place she didn't know. That's possibly what kept her here as she had been a state away from her home. Luna released Raven.

“Raven, why don't you restock the fridge for everyone?” Luna said.

“Yeah.” She said, exiting.

Luna tread through the room, looking over the items on the drawer as Clarke watched her. She stood back, her jaw clenched and alarmed. Luna watched her eyes widen as she came in front of a mirror to see she had a reflection. Luna laughed.

“Mirrors like many furniture today is not like they used to be long ago.” Luna said. “The mirror isn't lined with pure silver and so for a change I can dress myself.”

Clarke's hand clenched.

“The myths are true?” Clarke said.

Luna turned around, leaning against the dresser saying, “Not all of it.”

“Did you want to talk?” Clarke said.

Luna shrugged.

“I was wondering if you would.” Luna said. “You seem to need permission to leave.”

Clarke sat at the edge of the bed.

“Lexa said it isn't safe to return to work.” Clarke said.

Luna nodded in agreement.

“Yes, but when do you care what she says?” Luna said. “You can't seem to stand her.”

Clarke frowned.

“She lied to me.” She said.

Luna gave another nod. That had been truthful in a way. As Lexa had been forced to live a new life since her change. But Luna figured they had very little conversation since they met. She couldn't blame Clarke. She would have never expected Lexa to be alive with how good Roan covered up the accident.

“Unwillingly.” Luna said.

Clarke scoffed.

“Are you going to tell me you have rules too?” She said.

“So you have spoke with Lexa.” Luna said. “If you must be allowed then you are granted to leave Clarke. I am not keeping you here against your will. But know the risk you are at now that Lexa has come to you.”

“Yeah, and what for? To ruin what's left of my life?” Clarke said.

Luna tisked and shook her head.

“You and I both know that is not true.” Luna said. “Had the time been better it wouldn't have ended this way but with what Lexa is there was never a good time. And she had been denied to see you for all those months. Which she will spent the rest of her days regretting and you'll be sure to remind her of that won't you?”

Clarke glared. What did Luna know about them? How Clarke felt. The life she had to live thinking Lexa was gone. The funeral arrangements. The lonely nights and the single check ups during her pregnancy, only to lose her son. She had a right to be angry and while she hurt it was easier to be angry at Lexa. It made sense.

“You don't know anything.” Clarke said. “I lost my son.”

“I've heard.” Luna whispered, a look of sadness on her face. “And I am so sorry for your loss.”

Clarke had been perplex. She wouldn't have expected to see a vampire with compassion. As far as she knew they were monsters. But the longer she spent her night with these people the more she found things were not what she expected.

“I know Lexa loves you.” Luna said. “I can see it every time she talks about you. And I know you care for her too. Why else would you stay here when she asked?”

“Things aren't the same anymore.” Clarke said.

“You're right. In the months of you apart both of you have changed, but that doesn't mean things between you are over.” Luna said. “The two of you were together for years. You expect feelings like that to just go away?”

Clarke glanced down at her left hand. Her eyes drawn to the ring on her finger she kept with her even after the legal documents stating she was a widow had been processed. Clarke couldn't get herself to take it off no matter how much pain it brought her looking at it at night.

“Why do you care what happens between us?” Clarke said.

Luna chuckled.

“I already clean up most of Lexa's mess, why not do a little extra?” She said. “What you choose to do with your life is your choice. Lexa understands that, but can you carry on your life knowing she's alive?”

Clarke shrugged.

“I don't know what to do.” She said.

“Luckily for you, Lexa has all the time in the world. You unfortunately, not so much.” Luna said.

Clarke scoffed.

“Way to put it into perspective.” She said.

Luna smiled, saying, “Sometimes humans seem to need to be reminded of their mortality. When you decide to leave speak to Raven and she will drive you. It was nice to finally meet you Clarke.”

“Likewise.” Clarke said, watching Luna leave.

***

Lexa hadn't anticipated the pain she'd feel of the blade slicing through her each time she had not bee quick enough to dodge of block. She expected Gustus and Indra to not hold back, but it didn't make training any easier. While Lexa had tried to put up with the pain as she knew Roan wouldn't be easy on her Gustus decided to end the session after five hours. Lexa retrieved back inside to wash away the dried blood. Now drying off and fresh from her shower, Lexa halted in her room as she towel dried her hair to see Clarke at the foot of her bed. Clarke gulped, shifting as she felt uncomfortable standing there. Lexa kept her distance unsure if she should come toward her.

“Is something wrong?” Lexa said.

Clarke sighed, gripping the side of her pants to calm her nerves and wipe the sweat off her palms. She didn't expect to be this nervous speaking with Lexa again. They were in a lot less of a public place too, but being in a bedroom together shouldn't have felt this strange. They lived together for six years, shared a bed even. Clarke blinked back her tears to focus. The feel of uncertainty a bitter and sad feeling she had toward Lexa.

“I um, I'm going to head back to work.” Clarke said.

“I'd rather you lay low for a while, but I understand you have responsibilities.” Lexa said, with a curt nod.

Clarke bit her bottom lip, fighting the urge to ask if she had any responsibilities for them. While technically they are no longer married, Luna had bee true to say the feelings were still there. Clarke nodded.

“Right.” She said.

“Is there anything else?” Lexa said.

“No. Raven will take me tomorrow morning.” Clarke said.

Lexa tossed the towel on to her bed.

“Be careful.” Lexa said.

The tension between them growing the ever more obvious the longer they stayed together in this room. Lexa gulped back the fear that held her back to ask the real questions she had eating at her after the first talk between them.

“Will we be okay again?” Lexa said.

Clarke's eyes glossed over with unshed tears. She gulped thickly to contain herself and sharply exhaled.

“Maybe.” She said.

Lexa had been unable to stop the first shed of tears trickle down her fast. She swiftly wiped them away.

“I'm sorry.” Lexa said. “I never meant...I didn't want you to go through so much pain alone. You know that, don't you?”

Clarke faintly smiled.

“Yeah, I do.” She whispered, leaving.


End file.
